El inicio
by lobunaluna
Summary: Antes que la locura y la traición estuviera presente en el santuario, se quiso evitar una tragedia... Una que estuvo gestándose desde una fatídica noche en que las estrellas gemelas se tiñeron de sangre. El destino no puede ser cambiado, solo postergado... Lo que las estrellas marquen es definitivo (Ante sala de "Una cuestión de edades").
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes _**oficiales** _ de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Solo me pertenecen los OC.

* * *

 _ **El inicio.**_

-¿Quien pudo lastimarlo así? -el joven remojo el paño y lo coloco en la frente del chico.- Estas muy callado... -Miro al otro, este estaba recargado en una pared, con una expresión ausente en sus ojos. -¿Abel?

-Blaise... -la voz débil hizo que los ojos celestes se enfocaran en él- Abel...

-Aquí estoy... -El niño se acerco a su hermano y se sentó en la cama.- Tranquilo Set. -Paso con cuidado su mano por la mejilla de su homologo físico.

El caballero de Acuario dedico una entristecida mirada a sus parientes gemelos, jamás creyó que vería algo así... Que los vería así.

* * *

-Sería bueno ir a buscarte algo de ropa, no podrás moverte con esas heridas -Le sonrió con calma, a pesar que para sus adentros agonizaba de angustia. Set asintió apenas ante la acotación de su hermano.

-Yo lo cuido... no te preocupes.

...

Blaise dejo de sonreír al escuchar el primer grito ahogado, el menor se llevo la mano al cuello y comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-No...-El chico no respiraba, el joven pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse. No entendía que pasaba, luego lo sintió... Al mismo tiempo que la respiración volvía lentamente a normalizarse en Set, sintió el fin de la vida de Abel.

El castaño de cabellera corta comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas saladas hacían arder sus mejillas ligeramente laceradas por la agresión sufrida...

-Abel... -Las lágrimas tuvieron vía libre por los ojos del caballero de Acuario, mientras observaba al completamente desconsolado nuevo caballero de Géminis.- ¿Qué diablos paso? -Se pregunto para sí mismo, la piel del cuello de Set se marco dejando claro lo que había pasado.

 _ **Casa de Géminis, un tiempo después.**_

-Patriarca. -Blaise de Acuario descendió al sótano de Géminis, donde el patriarca aguardaba en compañía de Arkanos de Escorpio. El rostro mortecino de ambos y el cuerpo inerte en brazos del caballero causaron que el más joven de los presentes se tuviera que recargar en la pared cercana. -¿Qué...?  
-Se ahorco. -Susurro el caballero de Escorpio- Quise salvarlo, corrí tan rápido como pude apenas sentí su cosmos extinguirse... -Miro el rostro del niño- Juro que lo intente Blaise.

-Abel... él no... -El joven de unos catorce años se sintió por demás asfixiado, la habitación parecía encogerse en ese instante. Sus ojos se posaron en la parte de la cuerda que aun colgaba de la viga- él... -Se llevo la mano al pecho- me falta el aire.

-Blaise -El caballero de Sagitario bajo veloz por la escalera y le sujeto del brazo. -Patriarca -Miro al hombre que asintió- Ven, vamos arriba... Tranquilo.

-Blaise. -La voz de Shion hizo que el mayor y el menor se detuvieran- ¿Dónde está?

-En Acuario, estaba conmigo cuando paso. –Logro decir en un susurro, su mente no era capaz de creer lo que pasaba.

-¿De quién hablan? -Pregunto Cefiro de Sagitario.

-Ya lo sabrán, a su momento. -Informo en voz trémula el veterano hombre- Vamos, de nada sirve permanecer aquí -Miro el cuerpo del niño, aun llevaba puesta la armadura dorada.

 _ **Cementerio de los comunes.**_

Ninguno dijo nada, cuando Blaise apareció con un chico idéntico al joven que enterraban. Set estaba con un brazo en cabestrillo y una venda en su frente, las laceraciones en sus mejillas ya estaban comenzando a cicatrizar al igual que las otras tantas que poseía bajo las prendas que vestía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué aquí? -Pregunto el niño, en un tono apenas audible. Su mente no estaba ahí, nada de él estaba ahí... Solo era un cascaron vació.

-Los... -Cefiro se mordió el labio antes de agregar la palabras finales.- suicidas, desertores y comunes no pueden enterrarse en el cementerio de los héroes...

-Mi... Hermano no se suicido.

-Set -Blaise puso una mano en su hombre y este rehuyó al contacto.

-¡EL JAMÁS LO HARÍA! -Bramo el niño, con un intenso odio y dolor presente en sus gemas de un celeste pálido- ¡JAMÁS SE SUICIDARÍA! ¡ALGUIEN LO MATO!

-Set. -Cuando Blaise quiso tocarlo el chico le golpeo la mano con un revés, rehuyendo nuevamente al contacto. -Set... entiendo que...

-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS NO ME CREES! -El cosmos del más joven de los presentes se manifestó, por breves segundo al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Shion se le acerco y lo abrazo con cuidado, los mayores se quedaron sin palabras y completamente inmóviles. Jamás hubieran creído que el patriarca dejara sus funciones para asistir al cementerio.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras... -Susurro el mayor- Ellos comprenden tu dolor y entienden tu creencia, dado que también dudan si fue o no un suicidio. -Miro a los mayores, todos en menor o mayor escala rogaban que la muerte del niño sonriente que había cuidado la casa Géminis hasta solo dos noches atrás.- Algieda de Capricornio -la mirada oscura se poso en el patriarca Shion- Llévalo a Géminis. -El chico se aparto de golpe del patriarca y sus ojos se posaron en los morados de este.

-Quiero... quiero... que se larguen -Los presentes lo miraron- Lárguense... déjenos solos...

-Set. -Shion le observo- Escucha...

-¡DEJARME EN PAZ! -El cosmos se volvió a manifestar, esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior.- Jamás... -sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se posaron en Shion- jamás debimos de servir a Athena... dios nos castiga por hacer algo indebido... Nos lo ha enviado como castigo. -Blaise se aproximo a su primo y lo abrazo, con la mirada les indico al resto que era mejor que se retiraran.

 _ **Casa de Sagitario.**_

-¿Sabías que tenía un gemelo? -La mujer con el hiyab gris negó lentamente ante la pregunta del guardián de Piscis.- Arkanos ¿Tu?

-Lo sospeche, siempre lo sospeche... Pero jamás tuve la confirmación, Cefiro. -Miro al hombre- Tú si lo sabías ¿Cierto? A fin de cuentas tú lo trajiste.  
-Me habían dicho que Set había sido llevado a un campamento fuera del santuario. -Se llevo la taza a los labios y bebió un trago.- Jamás creí... que lo volvería a ver en estas circunstancias… -Shion me mintió, ¿por qué…?

-Ese niño está destrozado... -Arkanos dejo salir un suspiro, solo tenía 17... Y nunca antes en su vida había sido testigo de la muerte de un menor. Él había sido el primero en llegar, el primero en intentar salvar la vida que se había extinguido. Había cortado la soga con su aguja escarlata, había en vano intentado revivir al niño... Todo había sido en vano.

-Arkanos -El pelirrojo presente le observo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Le había realizado una broma... Me lo cruce en Cáncer, jamás creí que fuera a hacer lo que hizo. -Miro al castaño de ojos marrones, al mayor de la orden- Cefiro, le escuche mencionarte. Dijo que ya no esperaría más o algo por el estilo... le escuche susurrar algo de "contarle al patriarca".

-¿Que podría desear contarte Abel? -pregunto el sereno Pisciano, el no había estado esa noche en el santuario. Llego al mediodía siguiente, ya encontrándose con la noticia de la muerte de su camarada más joven.

-No lo se... -Informo el mayor de la orden desconcertado. - No lo se...

-Alguno noto que él dijo "Nos lo ha enviado" -La mujer les miro- Abel las últimas semanas ha estado muy nervioso, pero no quería decirme la razón.

-Que estuviera nervioso, no quiere decir que estuviera pensando en el suicidio. -Soltó tranquilamente el pisciano. -Aunque... eso que resaltas, Al, me preocupa un poco -Observo a la mujer guardiana de la casa de Capricornio- Abel los últimos días parecía temer incluso a su propia sombra...

-¿Y si tiene razón? -Los tres miraron a Cefiro- ¿Y si alguien mato a Abel? Eh oído de asesinatos hábilmente llevados a cabo que pasan al principio como suicidios.

 _ **Casa de Géminis. Varios días después.**_

-Blaise...

-No quiere comer y cuando lo hace, lo devuelve... -El chico tenía una expresión derrotada en sus ojos- Duerme todo el tiempo, ya va casi una semana... y esto no me gusta el camino que toma.

-Blaise. -Algieda de Capricornio se arrodillo junto al joven y le tomo las manos- Dale tiempo, entiende su dolor... Era su hermano, su otra mitad. El dolor que siente, la angustia y todo lo que viene en compañía del duelo es muy difícil... Déjale respirar, entiende que él necesita su espacio.

 _ **Habitación.**_

El chico se hizo un acurruco un poco más, mirando la cama vacía paralela a la suya. Jamás una habitación le había parecido tan fría, tan vacía. Rogaba a dios que el dolor por las heridas le causara alguna distracción, que el dolor físico superara al de su corazón... Pero dios le ignoraba.

Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas solitarias escaparon... Sabía que su hermano jamás se quitaría la vida, pero nadie le creería. Era más fácil creer la versión oficial, que aceptar que había algo más.

En ese momento sentía un nudo en la garganta y una inmensa opresión en el corazón. Si moría, no se quejaría... Estaría con su hermano de vuelta.

-Abel...-Susurro, luego de un prolongado silencio.

Fuera de la habitación, el malo sonrió.

 **Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Solo me pertenecen los OC._**

* * *

 **Derrotado**.

-No traes buen semblante- Las palabras sacaron al rubio de su meditación- ¿Pasa algo Ark?

-No dejo de insultarme por no haber detenido a Abel... -Dijo al fin el joven de 18 años.- Si hubiera bajado con él... -Comento al fin luego de un prolongado silencio- Yo vi cuando Blaise entraba con el chico herido a Acuario, siempre sospeche que tenía un gemelo... Pero jamás rompí esa línea que había trazado entre nosotros y él. Si hubiera ido con él...

-Arkanos, no puedes culparte -Cefiro le miro con pena.- No fue tu culpa, algo debió de arrastrarlo a hacer eso. Abel, habrá tenido sus motivos para hacerlo y no somos quienes para juzgar sus acciones. -El rubio le miro- Yo no digo que este bien, lo único que podemos hacer es estar con Set. Ese chico necesita contención.

-Si la necesita, pero no la quiere... Nos odia a todos -Se dio vuelta y le miro- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta la mirada de desprecio que nos dedica?

-No creo que nos odie... -Comenzó el sagitariano.

-Blaise casi lo tiene que forzar a comer... -Informo el rubio- o eso me ha dicho, le cerró la puerta en la cara al patriarca ¿Puedes creer eso?

-También escuche que puso el laberinto, para que nadie le moleste. -Replico el sagitariano en tono derrotado, realmente el ayudar al gemelo sobreviviente y actual guardián se había vuelto un reto.

-Es que ustedes son hombres -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Y piensan como tales.

-Al... no lo tomes a mal -Comenzó el escorpiano- pero tú no eres muy... damisela que se diga. -La guardiana de la casa de Capricornio se cruzo de brazos, vestía ropas típicas del oriente y el hijab tapaba su cabello y cuello.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Ah hablar con Set. -Dijo antes de continuar su camino- Ni se les ocurra seguirme -les gruño, antes de continuar su camino.

-En momentos como estos... me sorprende que estés casado con ella -Dijo al fin Arkanos, luego de un prolongado silencio.

 _ **Sótano, Casa de Géminis.**_

-Creo... que mis o ojos no se engañan con tus ilusiones... -La mujer se arrodillo junto al menor que estaba en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas. -¿O una parte de ti quería que llegara?

-Ya déjenme en paz...

-Set. -La mujer le hizo alzar la mirada luego de tomar delicadamente su mentón- Deja de sufrir en soledad... -le limpio con cuidado las mejillas. -Vamos... arriba.

-No quiero... -El chico aferro sus piernas- aquí es el único lugar a donde él no viene.

-¿Él? -la mujer le miro algo sorprendida- ¿Hablas de Blaise? -Silencio- No te refieres a Blaise... -Concluyo ante el silencio del menor- ¿El patriarca? -silencio nuevamente, pero algo le decía que podría mencionar a todos los hombres en las doce casas (que solo eran 5) y obtendría la misma negativa.- ¿Hablas de Alá?

-No... Dios nos abandono cuando pusimos un pie en este lugar. -Set junto más sus piernas- él... no es dios. -Susurro al fin.- Y si te me acercas, te hará lo mismo que Abel... o algo peor. -La mujer le miro sorprendida.

El chico estaba hablando de quien creía el asesino de su hermano.

-Hablas... ¿Del diablo? -el menor negó con la cabeza, vio que sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su rostro palidecía un poco más.

No podría jurarlo, pero Algieda de Capricornio creía haber visto una sombra en los ojos de Set antes que este escondiera su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Vete... déjame solo...

-Set... vamos arriba. -Ordeno la mujer, mientras le tomaba del brazo.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS ALGIEDA! -Bramo el chico con la mirada llena de terror.- ¡VETE O LES MATARA A LOS DOS!

-¿Acaso crees que hay ente o mortal capaz de asustarme? -le miro fijamente- y Cefiro sabe cuidarse solo.

-Matara a tu hijo si no te vas... -dijo el chico al fin entre dientes, apretándolo con fuerza debido al terror.- Vete de aquí... Algieda... lárgate y no vuelvas a Géminis. -La mujer se quedo estática, ni siquiera Cefiro estaba al tanto del bebe en camino ¿Cómo era posible que Set lo supiera si ha nadie había revelado ese secreto?

-Está bien, saldré de Géminis... -Le tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la escalera- Pero tú te vienes conmigo.

-¡ALGIEDA SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! -Comenzó a pelear el chico y a chillar, pero no estaba en condiciones para llevarle la contra a uno de los miembros de mayor edad de la orden dorada.

 _ **Exteriores de Géminis.**_

La mujer tenía fuertemente agarrado entre sus brazos a Set, que no dejaba de pelear por soltarse... Hasta que llego un momento que desistió en su acto de escape y se dejo guiar (fuertemente agarrado del brazo) a la casa de Capricornio.

 _ **Casa de Capricornio, dos horas después.**_

Shion miraba al joven caballero de Géminis dormir profundamente en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Capricornio. Algieda lo había prácticamente llevado a rastras hasta allí (o eso opinaron Arkanos de Escorpio y Cefiro de Sagitario) cuando la vieron pasar con el menor.

Cuando llego a Capricornio, vio que las criadas levantaban dos platos de comida y tras la consulta informaron que la guardiana había almorzado recientemente con el joven guardián de Géminis.

-¿Pansa llena, corazón contento y pesado el sueño? -La voz de Mauricio de Piscis le hizo darse la vuelta- todos aguardan en la sala, su ilustrísima.

-Jamás escuche esa versión de la rima- Informo el anciano patriarca, mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta.

-Me la decía una conocida de niño. -Notifico el pelirrojo, antes de seguir al patriarca por el pasillo.

 _ **Sala.**_

-No cuestiono el resultado Algieda... -Shion miro a la única mujer en la orden dorada- pero podrías haber avisado de lo que planeabas.

-No lo planee así -Informo la mujer en tono frió, con la armadura ya puesta, mientras caminaba por la sala. -¿Alguno le dijo a Set que estoy embarazada?

-Por que le íbamos a decir a Set que estas embarazada si... -Cefiro se detuvo al instante- ¿Lo estás?

-Si -informo en el mismo tono helado- así que si alguno le dijo, agradecería que me lo informara... -los hombres ahí presentes negaron con la cabeza, menos el enmudecido Cefiro de Sagitario que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de ser padre dicha tan fríamente.

-Supongo que deberíamos haberlo notado, dado que no has entrenado en varias semanas... -Informo Arkanos de Escorpio -¿Como lo supo Set?

-No lo se... yo no se lo conté a nadie, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo a Cefiro.

-Abel podía leer pensamientos -Blaise rompió su amargo silencio, ese que había comenzado desde hacía días- No siempre, pero podía hacerlo... más aun cuando se concentraba en hacerlo.

-¿Tienes idea si alguien quería hacerle daño a Abel? -pregunto la mujer al fin, mientras alguno que otro se preguntaba si Set podría hacer lo mismo.

-Abel era arisco con otros, pero hasta donde se no tenía enemigos dentro del santuario- Otra pausa- ya se los había dicho, cuando Set dijo que había sido asesinado ¿Por qué?

-Por que Set menciono que "él" no baja al sótano...

-¿Quien es "él"? -Interrogo el patriarca, la mujer negó con la cabeza.- ¿No te dijo?

-Se que no se refería a ninguno de ustedes, pero no quiso decirme quien era... -Otra pausa, dudaba si decirlo o no- Cuando me dio la sensación que lo diría, se asusto y me dijo que me fuera o él le haría daño al bebe...

-¿Se asusto? -La mujer asintió- ¿Por qué?-Interrogo Arkanos de Escorpio

-Creo que vio algo tras mío.

-Estuve mirando Géminis desde la distancia y solo tu entraste a ese lugar... -Informo el guardián de Piscis- me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ese chico, si no se lo vigila.

-¿No había nadie antes de que tu llegaras? -Consulto Shion, no quería admitirlo... pero sentía un aura oscura rondando Géminis últimamente.

-No, pero por un momento me pareció ver una sombra reflejada en los ojos de él. -La amazona se cruzo de brazos- y justo luego comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a decirme que me fuera -apretó los dientes- o algo malo me pasaría.

-¿Y si tiene razón? -Todos miraron al envejecido patriarca- ¿Y si alguien asesino a Abel y lo hizo pasar por suicidio? -Todos enmudecieron al instante- alguien lo ataco, eso está más que claro o sino no hubiera estado en ese estado lamentable en que tu -miro al guardián de Acuario- y Abel lo encontraron.

-Me negué a creerlo -dijo al fin el chico de 14 años- pero juraría que Abel había murmurado algo cuando encontramos a Set.

-¿Qué? -Shion le miro fijamente- Habla, Blaise de Acuario, aquí nadie va a juzgarte por tus dudas.

-Juraría que murmuro "¿Fue él?" en latín... -El chico les miro- y también creo que Set le dijo que "si"... -Miro hacia un costado- no estoy seguro, estaba muy preocupado por el estado en que estaba que no preste atención en ese momento.

-En ese caso... -Shion miro a Cefiro de Sagitario y Algieda de Capricornio- ¿Les molestaría practicar la función de padres con Set?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que ustedes dos cuiden de Set, el chico necesita de alguien que le guié en este mal momento. -Les miro fijamente- Algieda y tú le pueden dar el soporte que necesita en este delicado estado emocional que se encuentra... Sé que es algo difícil, de aceptar, pero necesito que Set revele todo lo que oculta sobre el asunto de su ataque y lo que sospecha de la muerte de su hermano.

-Si realmente hay un asesino -Arkanos de Escorpio miro fijamente al patriarca, en sus ojos turquesa anidaba una profunda furia contenida- Quiero hacerme personalmente cargo de él... -Algieda se llevo un dedo a los labios y le indico que guardara silencio, no paso mucho hasta que el llanto ahogado llego a oídos de todos.

 **Habitación.**

 _-Acabas de condenar a ese bebe... de la misma forma que condenaste a tu hermano._ -Set se movía inquieto ante esas palabras susurradas silenciosamente a su oído.- _Matare a todos los miembros de la orden dorada... a todos... Ya comencé con tu hermano, acabare con todos ellos si hablas._

-Déjalos en paz... no diré nada... -Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos cerrados del menor, quien no podía salir de la horrible pesadilla en la que se hallaba inmerso. Veía a todos los habitantes del santuario pendiendo de distintas sogas colocadas en un mismo árbol. -Déjalos en paz... no hablare más...

 _-Set... mata al segundo niño..._ -le susurro, antes de abandonar la habitación. Algieda entro y se froto los brazos, ese lugar estaba helado. Set dormía, aun dejando libre algunas lágrimas. Tomo otra manta y le cubrió con cuidado.

-Shh... Tranquilo, yo soy -Le notifico con sumo cuidado y cariño, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- Hace frió, te estoy poniendo otra manta- le notifico, antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta. Set no volvió a dormirse, hasta luego de varias horas cuando sus parpados no pudieron más.

 **Pasillo.**

-De no ser por la puerta abierta... -Soltó molesto Arkanos. Shion y Mauricio de Piscis se miraron, ambos estaban seguros que la puerta había quedado cerrada cuando ellos abandonaron el pasillo.

-"Déjalos en paz... no diré nada" -Cefiro miro al patriarca- Me parece que no es tan mala idea, de su ilustrísima, que se quede con nosotros.

-Alguien quiere que Set quede como esta... derrotado por su angustia -Soltó el sereno Mauricio de Piscis- alguien debe de querer a ese chico de rodillas.

-La pregunta aquí Mauricio es ¿Quien? -Blaise abría y cerraba las manos nerviosos- ¿Quién y por qué? ¿Que busca esa persona? Si realmente existe... ¿Qué quiere con mi primo?

-Si existe, solo Set lo sabe por el momento... Set y él... quien quiera que sea -Algieda miro la puerta cerrada- en algún momento Set nos dirá que pasa... tarde o temprano.

-Esperemos que sea antes de otra desgracia -Comento lúgubremente el joven guardián de Acuario.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdonen la demora._

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad los Oc._

 _Aclaro: Esto es antes de la llegada de los gemelos, mucho antes..._

* * *

 _ **Furia**_

Con extremo esfuerzo y paciencia, por parte de Algieda de Capricornio y Céfiro de Sagitario, luego de transcurridas varias semanas lograron hacer que Set bajara a las arenas de entrenamiento... Solo fue cuestión de menos de una hora el arrepentirse de ello.

Un caballero de plata, con lengua demasiado floja fue el causan te de la libertad de semejante vorágine de furia. Solo fue necesario que Céfiro le quitara la vista de encima unos segundos, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por ello, fue hablar con un caballero de bronce.

Ese corto tiempo bastó para que el mal intencionado caballero de plata soltara comentarios hacia el menor y su hermano fallecido.

Que Set parecía mas joven de lo que realmente era... eso cualquiera lo notaba. Su baja estatura y contextura delgada por su negativa a comer, a pesar que esto se había logrado revertir con mucho esfuerzo de ambos adultos, le hacía aparentar 11 o 12 años.

La mirada ausente y a veces tímida que mostro hasta antes de ese incidente, muchas veces escondida tras esos cortos mechones castaños, no seria jamás tan intimidatoria como la que era destinataria muchas veces la orden dorada (una llena de cólera y rencor) debido al odio que claramente experimentaba hacia los adultos.

Sus silencios profundos, manifestados durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la atenta vigilia de Céfiro, jamás revelarían tan profundas e hirientes palabras contenidas.

Jamás creerían que algo así hubiera pasado, si no fuese sido necesaria la intervención de dos caballeros dorados (Arkanos de Escorpio y Céfiro de Sagitario) para sostener al enfurecido menor.

No.

Nadie jamás creería que Set guardara semejante fuerza tras su frágil apariencia. La furia lo domino, cuando esas palabras mal habidas fueron anunciadas con tanto descaro.

 _ **Prisiones del santuario. Un tiempo después.**_ _ **  
**_

Shion observo a Set dentro de la celda, sus puños aun tenían parte de la sangre de su rival. Todo dependía que el caballero de plata sobreviviera a esa noche, los puños de Set habían sido por demás (cruelmente) efectivos en su rival.

Aunque hubiera una provocación, aunque Set no estuviera precisamente en sus "cabales" por la depresión... Si el caballero de plata fallecía, Set tendría que experimentar el castigo mayor.

Y bien sabia él que ninguno de los cinco restantes miembros de la orden dorada quería ser ejecutor de tal acto.

 **Punto de guardia de las celdas.**

-Por algo es el segundo... -El caballero de bronce miro al de plata que observaba desde lejos la celda en que se hallaba el menor.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas. -Informo el de menor rango.

-Casi lo mata a golpes -Replico el segundo.- Yo no lo vi, pero me dijeron que tuvieron que agarrarlo entre dos para separarlo...

-Como también están diciendo que le desfiguro la cara a golpes. -Le replico el otro, sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras.- ¿Acaso solo te dejas llevar por rumores? Solo le quebró la mandíbula...

-¿Y por qué lo tienen aquí entonces? -Dijo el otro en tono triunfal- ¿Acaso no sabes que su vida depende de que el otro despierte?

-Es un niño, además fue provocado. Se nos pidió que no nos acercáramos a él porque era la primera vez que bajaba desde la muerte de su hermano.

-Esa no es excusa.

-Lo sé, pero el chico no estaba bien... Era un barril de pólvora y el idiota tiro el fósforo que lo hizo estallar.

Set estaba abrazando sus piernas, Shion le había ido a informar de su situación. Honestamente le daba igual si le caía la pena capital por sus acciones, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Lo haría de vuelta, si alguien mancillaba a su hermano otra vez lo haría.

-No me arrepiento... -Susurro el chico, mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo- ni siquiera un poco. -Cerró los ojos- juro por dios y Athena que jamás me arrepentiré de esa acción tomada en un momento de furia. -El menor recargo su espalda en la pared, no se sentía muy bien... Sentía el cuerpo temblar, nauseas y al mismo tiempo el estomago cerrado.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Shion y Céfiro fueron por el menor, el caballero de plata no parecía muy feliz ante la noticia que Set saldría bien parado del presente incidente generado por su furia. Todo lo contrario se manifestaba en el preocupado caballero de bronce, que no dejaba de ver al miembro de la élite dorada como un niño. Los cuatro ingresaron al corredor y fueron hacia la última celda, donde se hallaba el prisionero.

Al caballero de plata se le resbalo el llavero cuando vio quien sostenía en sus brazos al niño.

De rodillas en el suelo, acunando con cuidado al afiebrado menor. Una mujer que rondaba los veinticinco años rodeada de un aura dorada abrazaba con cuidado a la criatura. Su cabellera violeta larga caía cuidadosamente como sedosa cascada por sus hombros, pecho y espalda. Su vestido de un blanco inmaculado no parecía siquiera ser conocedor de la tierra en la celda. Sus ojos verdes inmensos como los de un búho, parecieran poder ver incluso el interior del alma de cualquier ser humano que se presentara ante ella.

-El miedo es el arma con que lo domina-Susurro la mujer antes de besar la frente del menor. Luego deja al niño con cuidado en el suelo antes de desaparecer en unos resplandecientes rayos dorados.

Al lado del menor, solo quedo el báculo sagrado de Athena.

-El báculo... -Shion ingreso a la celda y recupero el báculo desaparecido hacia siglos.- Céfiro de Sagitario, toma a Set de Géminis y sígueme.

 _ **Templo de Athena. Una hora después.**_

Miro confundido hacia los costados, era la primera vez que participaba en algo así. Céfiro le sonrió y ladeo su cabeza indicando su derecha, él se apresuro a colocarse en esa posición. A los mayores les sorprendió su presencia, incluso su semblante. Pareciera que hubieran cambiado al menor cuando le quitaron la vista de encima.

-Set. -El chico miro a quien tenía enfrente, Arkanos de Escorpio, el joven le indico algo y el chico se quito el casco. -El otro brazo. - Susurro, el menor puso el casco bajo su brazo derecho, mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza del momento.

Shion no tardo en aparecer cargando el báculo sagrado, camino entre los caballeros y amazona presente. Coloco el objeto sagrado en medio del espacio previo al altar... Entre las escaleras y ese lugar sagrado.

-A partir de ahora, la benevolencia de Athena nos anuncia que la guerra contra el dios Hades se aproxima. -El báculo quedo en pie, sin que nada lo sujetara- A partir de ahora, sus vidas deben estar centradas en prepararse y preparar a las futuras generaciones para la guerra que se aproxima. -Observo a las personas presentes en ese recinto de pie en la emplazada previa a las escaleras que conducían al altar.- El báculo aparece indicando el inicio de todo -Miro a la única mujer en la orden dorada- supongo que el infante en camino y las estrellas brillantes en Géminis fueron solo el preludio de su llegada.

-¿Estrellas brillantes? -El anciano miro al más joven en la orden, los mayores le miraron con reproche.

-Set, las estrellas indican que aquellos que te van a suceder ya han llegado a este mundo -Fue fácil para todos ver como el puño del niño se cerraba- Entiende que...

-No.

-Set. -Shion le dedico una mirada profunda al menor- Aun comprendo que te la muerte de tu hermano...

-No voy a condenar al más pequeño a esa vida de miseria. -Fue lo único que dijo, antes que la cólera se presentara en sus ojos de un intenso celeste claro. -Ya mucho que arruinaron mi vida... -Shion enmudeció al instante, sabía muy bien a que venían esas palabras.- ¿Acaso quiere que someta a ese niño a lo mismo?

-Set... son las...

-¡UN CARAJO LAS REGLAS!

-¡SET! -Bramaron todos los mayores, no creyendo las palabras que había dicho el chico.

-¡Retira ya mismo lo que has dicho Set! -Exigió el guardián de Piscis mientras se ponía de pie, los otros estaban enmudecidos y petrificados ante el accionar del menor.

-Como se nota que no fue tu vida la que volvieron miserable -Dijo escupiendo lo que claramente era furia contenida por años- No fue a ti al que golpeaban porque si -El de cabellera rojiza y ojos aguamarina se tenso apretando la mandíbula- al que obligaron a vivir en el sótano para que nadie lo viera... -Se mordió la lengua para no agregar algo que solo Shion sabía- ¡NO SABES UN CARAJO! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME EXIJAS NADA!

-¡SET SAINT CLAIR YA BASTA! -Todos se dieron vuelta y observaron a Shion, nunca llamaba a nadie por su apellido. Incluso dudaban que Shion supiera el apellido de todos.- Entiendo que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y que lo de tu hermano solo ha detonado la rabia que has guardado por años. -Se acerco al menor- Hasta incluso imagino que me odias.

-Y tengo mis razones. -Informo el menor, mientras sus ojos celestes perforaban a Shion- ¿O no fue usted el que me asigno a ese monstruo y el que puso esa cosa en mis manos?

-Son las reglas, Set de Géminis y como caballero de Athena. -Vio que la mandíbula del menor se tensaba- Tienes que cumplirlas. -Sus ojos purpuras se posaron en los celestes- ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, patriarca. -dijo al fin, entre dientes. La furia se había escondido una vez más tras las serenas orbes del menor. -Lo he entendido.

 **Continuara.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**El dibujo de portada fue realizado por Yuri y Tsuki 500 :D**_

 _ **Los personajes oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Solo me pertenecen los Oc.**_

* * *

 _ **Lo que enmudece a la sombra.**_

Arkanos se había quedado con un regusto muy amargo tras el accionar del chico en el templo de su diosa. Sabía por Céfiro, que la diosa se había manifestado y que había dejado su báculo junto al niño.

 _Imagino que me odias._

 _Tengo mis razones._

-¿"No fue usted el que me asigno a ese monstruo y puso esa cosa en mis manos"? -Miro Géminis, sabía que el niño había ido a refugiarse a esa casa luego de una extensa charla privada con el patriarca. -¿Por qué monstruo? ¿De qué cosa habla? -Miro la entrada de Géminis.- Que diablos te callas... ¿Tiene que ver con ese mito del segundo nacido en Géminis?

 _ **Sala.**_

Era una modesta caja de madera, sin ningún símbolo ni nada. Pero está ahí, sobre la mesa esperando que alguien le inspeccionara. A que un alma curiosa levantara la tapa y observara su contenido.

Una máscara.

Al verla Arkanos sintió que lo golpeaban en medio de la cara con todas las fuerzas del universo.

-Obligado a vivir en el sótano para que nadie lo viera -Tomo la pieza de cuero y pudo sentir como si ese material fuese carne podrida.

-Eso es parte del castigo por nacer segundo. -El joven de 18 años se dio vuelta y se encontró con Set de Géminis. - Cuando Blaise bajaba yo me la quitaba... o cuando íbamos a verlo también. -Sus ojos de un celeste pálido se posaron en los intensos turquesas- Abel no quería que él supiera que pasaba en verdad.

-¿Abel te obligaba a utilizarla?

-No -El silencio que abarco varios minutos fue mortecino para el octavo guardián- Quien la puso en mis manos fue Shion, no mi hermano. Abel fue obligado por esas estúpidas reglas escritas en vete a saber que era.

-Set.

-Arkanos... Si tuvieras dos hijos gemelos -hizo una pausa- ¿Tolerarías que al menor le pusieran esa cosa y lo sometieran a la vida de la no existencia? -El rubio guardo silencio- Ni te imaginas lo que fue mi vida.

-¿Lo dejaste aquí para que alguien lo viera? -Pregunto en tono acusatorio.

-No -el menor negó con la cabeza- yo no fui.

-Eres el único que ha bajado a Géminis.

-No soy el único que ronda por géminis. -Informo el chico en tono sereno, con una profundo tono de tristeza en sus ojos- ni siquiera había abierto la caja, por miedo que hubiera alguna víbora... No sería la primera que encuentro.

-¿La primera? -pregunto confuso el mayor.- ¿Como que no sería la primera...?

-Hace unas noches, en Sagitario, desperté con una enroscada en el cuello.

-Lo habrás soñado.

-No lo soñé. -Informo en tono sereno, antes de irse del lugar.

-Set... me cuesta creer que hayas despertado con una serpiente. -El chico ladeo la cabeza un poco y luego se retiro por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones- oye niño... -El mayor no tardo en ir tras él.

 _ **Habitación de los gemelos.**_

Aparte de la presencia de dos camas en vez de una, lo que llamo la atención fue la pequeña mochila.

-¿Te vas?

-Shion opina que debería salir del santuario por un tiempo, me mandara a Francia.

-¿A un campamento?

-No, con mi madre. -Informo el chico, mientras doblaba la última camiseta. Al acercarse noto que solo tres camisetas y dos pantalones formaban parte del equipaje, junto a una libreta de color marrón y una biblia de tapa negra gastada.

-¿Solo llevaras eso?

-No tengo más ropa. -El chico le miro- y... -miro el ropero, ahí permanecían colgadas algunas prendas y doblada cuidadosamente otras tantas- no pienso utilizar las de Abel. No hay palabra que describa lo que siento cuando las veo... Supongo que Blaise las hará desaparecer cuando me vaya.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Por que Shion mismo me dijo que eso harán... -Cerro el pequeño bolso- Espero que sea como el dijo...

-¿Que dijo?

-Que estar un par de mese lejos de aquí, calmaran mi furia... -le dedico una mirada serena- y harán que pueda ver que comienza una nueva etapa de mi vida.

-¿Y qué mami te apapache un poco servirá? -El menor dejo salir una risa, la primera vez que Arkanos le escuchaba decir.

-Bueno... apapacharme un poco no es lo que hará. -Miro su bolso con ligera nostalgia- mi madre no es de las que muestran afecto tan fácilmente... La conociste, así que tendrías que saberlo.

-Debes estar en un error yo no conozco a tu madre -el chico le miro, su cara lo decía todo. A su parecer Arkanos de Escorpio, mentía.

-Nightmare de Cáncer, es mi madre. -El joven guardián de la octava casa se quedo mudo.

-Con razón ese carácter. -El chico le miro con una clara expresión de molestia- tu madre tenía un carácter muy especial... y veo que sacaste una buena tajada -Le observo atentamente- Ahora que te veo... si tuvieras el pelo largo, te parecerías a ella.

-El pelo largo es de niña -dijo el chico, mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y salía del cuarto. Ignorando la expresión en el rostro del rubio, cuya cabellera llegaba a media espalda.

 _ **Sala.**_

-Set... -El joven lo atrapo del hombro- ¿Te diste cuenta que acabas de decir?

-¿Eh?

-Lo del cabello. -Se aclaro, esperando que el niño por lo menos le pidiera disculpas por el insulto indirecto o se explicara como era debido.

-Mi maestro me lo cortaba... me decía que el pelo largo era de niña. -Arkanos acerco su mano a la cabeza del chico, este se corrió por simple reflejo. Al siguiente movimiento el chico no se movió, como lo sospecho sintió pequeñas cicatrices bajo la corta cabellera castaña.

-¿Con que clase de monstruo te dejo Shion?

-A Abel solo le gritaba, conmigo era un monstruo... -el chico miro el espejo que estaba a modo decorativo en la sala- Ante los ojos de todos los demás, no era un mal sujeto... Solo era estricto...

-¿Que paso con él?

-Shion... lo... -ejecuto- dio la orden de ejecutarlo cuando se descubrió la clase de hombre que era -El rubio apretó los labios.

-¿Cuando fue eso que no me entere?

-Puede que solo Céfiro lo sepa... -cerro la caja de madera que contenía la máscara- no estabas en el santuario aun... fue hace tiempo. -La mirada turquesa pedía una fecha.- hace cinco años... tu llegaste hace tres. Al igual que Algieda y Mauricio.

\- ¿Blaise sabe?

-No, nunca le dije... -Set se froto los brazos, comenzaba a hacer frió en ese lugar- solo lo sabemos Shion y yo... -sus ojos se volvieron fríos- y así se ha de quedar. -El mayor decidió no inmiscuirse en ese tema.

-Quería preguntarte algo... y prefiero que seas sincero en la respuesta.

-No odio a Shion -Fue la escueta respuesta que le otorgo a la pregunta que aun no formulaba- a pesar que parte de mi sufrimiento, fuera generado por decisiones tomadas por él... no le odio.

-¿Porque?

-¿Por qué? -el chico realizo una pequeña sonrisa luego de formular esa pregunta- no lo se... ni siquiera puedo odiar a mi maestro -Arkanos le miro sorprendido- y tengo motivos para odiarlo... pero nunca pude. Puedo enfurecer, pero jamás odiar.

-Debe haber algo que odies. -el chico lo pensó unos segundos.- Algo tienes que odiar Set.

-Sí, hay alguien al que odio -informo sereno, para luego dedicarle otra intensa mirada de ese celeste pálido tan extravagante- al asesino de mi hermano... es a la única persona que odio. -El mayor se quedo en absoluto silencio- nos veremos de vuelta, cuando Shion considere que pase suficientemente tiempo fuera del santuario.

 _ **Dos meses después.**_

El pequeño se movía apenas en su moisés, Aioros abrió los ojos y los poso en su sonriente padre. Su madre, Algieda (ex amazona de capricornio), estaba aun postrada tras el difícil acto de traer al niño a este mundo.

Céfiro no lo sabía, porque ella lo había pedido, pero el parto casi acaba con su vida. La partera y el médico del santuario se lo habían advertido, el siguiente parto podría ser el último.

Por más miembro de la élite dorada que fuera, no dejaba de ser humana y como tal su cuerpo presentaba limitaciones. Una que no fue notable hasta el momento del parto.

Golpearon, ante la indicación del reciente padre la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Set? -Ante la mención del nombre, la mujer abrió los ojos- ¿Qué...? -En eso noto lo que el chico tenia envuelto. -¿Viniste a conocer a Aioros? -el adolescente asintió y le tendió su presente al mayor.

-Es para el bebe... -Dijo antes de acercarse a la cuna, mientras el mayor abría el presente. El mayor miro a su esposa, el contenido del paquete era una manta de finísima textura.

-Se parece a ti. -informo el menor, mientras veía al bebe sonreír.

-¿Que tal estuvo Francia? -pregunto Algieda, mientras sentía la textura de la tela. A su parecer, esa manta debía de haber valido una fortuna.

-Bien, anduve a caballo casi todo el tiempo. -el chico sonrió, embozando una radiante sonrisa- Shion tenía razón, unos meses fuera del santuario me harían bien. -El castaño mayor miro al niño vestido con zapatos marrones y ropa que sin duda no había sido adquirida en algún mercado de pueblo.

-¿Caballo? -Céfiro le miro y le sonrió. -¿Estuviste en una granja?

-No, en casa de mis padres... -volvió a sonreír.- ¿Les gusta la manta?

-Es muy bonita, Set -Dijo la mujer, mientras observaba las imágenes que simulaban un paisaje bordado con hilo fino en la tela.- Pero no debiste, debió de haberte salido una fortuna.

-Tengo la herencia de papá -informo el chico, como si el dinero no fuera importante - no sabía que regalarle al bebe o que iba a ser -tomo la manito del pequeño con cuidado- así que me incline por algo que sin duda fuera a utilizar.

 _ **Casa de Géminis.**_

Sin la cama y las pertenencias de su hermano, ese cuarto era absolutamente agobiante para él. En vez de utilizar esa habitación se dirigió hacia el final del corredor y tomo una nueva para su uso.

Estaba sentado en la cama la cual poseía un nuevo edredón cubriéndolo toda su extensión. Observaba su armario, su madre lo había arrastrado a las tiendas parisinas para que tuviera algo más que esas "seis tristes prendas".

Por un lado había ropas casuales, no tantas como las que había en su morada en Francia, y por el otro lado su ropa de entrenamiento. Se acostó en la cama y observo el techo, en Géminis no había rastro de Abel.

Aunque quisieran borrarlo a la fuerza, porque era claro que eso había intentado hacer por su bien, él lo seguía sintiendo en cada rincón. Aunque se llevaran los objetos, los recuerdos estaban ahí.

-Ya sé que estas ahí. -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya

Mauricio de Piscis escucho esas palabras, desde el pasillo, pero cuando quiso entrar la puerta se cerro de golpe. Cuando se volvió abrir, Set seguía en la cama acostado, con los ojos cerrados y todo en la habitación estaba revuelto.

Solo fueron segundos.

-¿Set? -el menor ladeo la cabeza y le miro, se le notaba muy tranquilo.- ¿Que sucedió aquí?

-Se enojo, no le agrado lo que dije -informo mientras se sentaba y observaba todo el desorden- ¿Me ayudas a ordenar? -En ese momento, el pelirrojo dudo de la cordura del más joven.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Solo me pertenecen los OC._**

* * *

 _ **En la noche.**_

Se había quedado dormido otra vez en su despacho, Hypnos nuevamente había llegado traicioneramente y sellado sus ojos. Frente a él había varios escritos sobre dioses sumerios relacionados al miedo, estaba agotado y sus ojos se habían cerrado contra su voluntad. Sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle nuevamente, algo aprisionaba su garganta y le impedía respirar. Al abrir los ojos, la oscuridad le demostró a su hermano aprisionando su cuello.

Pero sabía que no era él, Abel jamás le dañaría… Cualquier otra persona podría lastimarlo, pero no Abel. Cerró los ojos, pesando que esa persona frente a él no era su hermano. La presión en su cuello desapareció y al abrirlos volvía a estar solo en el gran despacho cuyas velas se extinguían.

-Debo continuar… -Tengo que descubrir su maldita identidad, termino la oración en su interior.

 _ **Coliseo, mañana siguiente.**_

-Set, la arena de combate es para entrenar no para dormir. -Informo burlón Arkanos- ¿O acaso encontraste algo interesante para hacer anoche?-comento mientras embozaba una sonrisa satírica, ante la reprobatoria mirada de Cefiro (27 años) y de Mauricio (22 años).

-¿Eh? -el chiquillo de 15 le miro, tenía una expresión agotada en el rostro, la misma que traía los últimos dos años.- tengo la sensación que me hablas en doble sentido, pero no te entiendo -dejo libre un bostezo. -¿De qué hablas Ark?

-Cef... ¿Y si practicas para cuando tengas que hablar con Aioros? -el mayor le penetro con la mirada, mientras que el pelirrojo presente sonreía cómplice. Eso había sido por demás ingenioso, claramente si Cefiro tuviera el carácter de Algieda el rubio no estaría entero todavía.

-Pero si el señor Cefiro ya habla con Aioros. -El menor les miro confundido, era claro que el chico (en su absoluta somnolencia) no pillaba la idea.

-Set, vete a dormir. -Ordeno Mauricio de Piscis, era notorio que el chico hacia un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse despierto

-Y si mejor... te damos un poco de café y te mantienes despierto hasta la noche.

-Dejo libre una pequeña risa, Arkanos observo los ojos de ese curioso tono celeste-

A lo sumo te vigilamos, para asegurarnos que no te duermas -informo con una divertida sonrisa. Le pincho un poco, para ver si el chico se despabilaba.- Y si te pillo durmiendo te disparo la aguja escarlata.

-No me parece mala idea la de vigilar que no se duerma -Secundo Mauricio, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a los otros dos que dejaron libre una risa.

 _ **Biblioteca central, Santuario de Athena. Tres horas después.**_

Blaise estaba husmeando uno de esos libros que extrañamente no había en Acuario. No era un amante de la literatura, pero cuando se aburría leía (y en exceso).

-Que tierno se ve ¿Cuanto tendrá?- al oír esas voces, de mujeres, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Tal vez Algieda estuviera ahí con el pequeño Aioros de ya dos años.

-Creo que tiene 15 y si no me ubico mal, es el guardián de Géminis.

¿Géminis? Blaise comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de las voces, quienes al verlo se retiraron. Eran dos de las doncellas de limpieza.

Set tenía la cabeza recargada en su mano, frente a él había un par de manuscritos que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormido. Dejo salir un gruñido y se acerco al más joven de la orden, menudo escándalo seria el rumor de un miembro de la élite dormido en la biblioteca.

-Set. -Toco apenas su hombro, obteniendo una respuesta de exagerada reacción del menor. Su primo se levanto bruscamente y a poco estuvo de elevar su cosmos.

-Blaise -el chico se volvió a sentar una vez bajo la guardia -¿Me quede dormido? - Dada la serenidad en que fue formulada la pregunta, no sabía si era retorica. El chico se apresuro a juntar los pergaminos y cerro el cuaderno que tenía a mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver si estabas durmiendo -Informo con un frió sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso te mando Mauricio?-Pregunto el chico algo confundido- Pensé que bromeaba con eso de vigilar que no duerma de día.

El chico de 16 años no supo que responder, ni siquiera sabía que iban a vigilar que Set no se durmiera durante el día.

 **Casa patriarcal. Esa misma noche.**  
-Patriarca, la situación se salió de control hace tiempo... solo que nos negábamos a verlo.

-No se negaron a verlo, Cefiro, lo que paso fue otra cosa -informo el anciano sentado tras escritorio- Set es muy efectivo cuando quiere que otros crean lo que quiere. -Hay que reconocer que muchos géminis tienen ese peculiar don.

-Este pequeño granuja -Soltó distraído Arkanos- Aun me cuesta creer que todo esto lo detonara el descubrir que se duerme en la biblioteca - Ni que fuera el primero que duerme ahí, piensa.

-Eso no es el problema en sí -informo el guardián de Acuario, Blaise, con expresión preocupada en sus ojos- cuando lo toque reacción MUY a la defensiva, parecía asustado.

-Ahora que lo dices, muchas veces pareciera que temiera un ataque sorpresa. -El rubio de Escorpio lo medito un momento- Incluso juraría que evita los lugares oscuros o las sombras... durante el día. -No sé qué hará durante la noche, se agrego para sus adentros.

-Pues... ahora que lo empezamos a pensar así -Mauricio se rasco el mentón- hace unos días, vi que saco varios textos... No le preste atención, pero creo que ahora si debería de haberlo hecho, pareciera presuroso por llegar a Géminis con ellos.

-¿Qué clase de texto Mauricio de Piscis? -pregunto Shion, al que él asunto ya comenzaba a resultar inquietante. Aunque no lo hubiera comentado con nadie, había ordenado a Algieda mirar cada tanto las acciones de Set. Dado que ambos habían notado que parecía algo nervioso en ciertos momentos. El hombre negó con la cabeza, solo había visto a Set irse con varios rollos apenas lo vio ingresar a la biblioteca.

-También estaba haciendo algo hoy en la biblioteca, pero cuando lo desperté cerró el cuaderno y enrollo todos los pergaminos. -Blaise se cruzo de brazos- no le preste mucha atención tampoco, si lo hubiera hecho capaz sabría que investiga.

-Y si el hecho que se esté durmiendo de día, porque sigue con esas lecturas durante la noche -Inquirió Cefiro, lo que fuera que investigara Set parecía ser de relevancia para el muchacho.- Pero volvemos al mismo punto ¿Que investiga y porque no quiere que sepamos?

-Lleva investigando todo lo relacionado con los dioses malignos desde que volvió de Francia hace dos años. -Los cuatro caballeros observaron a Shion- Eh estado siguiendo sus pasos, por así decirlo, desde la muerte de Abel. -Junto sus manos y recargo sus codos en la lustrosa mesa- Algo está sucediendo, pero a pesar de tener tanta evidencia no logro encontrar el hilo conector.

-¿Sabe que está investigando Set? -pregunto Cefiro, el patriarca asintió lentamente. -¿Qué?

-Sobre el miedo. -Todos se quedaron en silencio- Parece que Set está convencido que algo se alimenta de su miedo.

-¿Un demonio? -Arkanos le miro- Eso ya rallaría la paranoia si lleva tanto tiempo buscando.

-No estoy seguro. -Informo el patriarca en tono neutro- Ya les he dicho, que la información que tengo es mucha y no tengo ningún hilo conector. Ignoro que le motiva -Que es lo que busca realmente, se lamenta para sus adentros el patriarca.

-Por favor, patriarca, por el bienestar de nuestro camarada -Comenzó Arkanos- díganos que sabe al respecto... Porque es claro que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de que pasa realmente con Set. Yo soy quien más tiempo pasa con él después de Blaise -Cerro los ojos- y le aseguro que hay veces que dudo que Set me hable con verdad cuando dice "estoy bien" -Ese chico está muy aterrado y se niega decirme el por qué.

-¿A qué conclusión ha llegado patriarca Shion? -Pregunto al fin Cefiro.

 _ **Casa de Escorpio, dos horas después.**_

-Hace dos años que Set viene con la idea de que lo persigue un demonio y recién ahora nos venimos a enterar. -Escucho que golpeaban la puerta- Adelante. -Nadie ingreso- Dije que adelante. -Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió no se encontró a nadie.- ¿Misha? -Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras sí, antes de alejarse por el pasillo cerro con llave.

Sobre su escritorio aguardaban muchas cartas celestes, muchas que en ese momento eran importantes. Un ejemplo de estas, fechada el día en que falleció Abel de Géminis. Dicho mapa astral esta estaba incompleto, pero tenía una anotación al margen… "Pólux y Castor ¿Estrellas rojas?"

 **Habitación.**

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, su hermana menor dormía profundamente en su cama. Embozo una ladina sonrisa, él no se tragaría el papel de "no hice nada porque estoy durmiendo". Se acerco con sigilo a la cama y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la menor.

-¡NO! ¡ARK! -La chica se torció de risa en la cama, hasta que su hermano mayor considero saldada la deuda de la broma con la puerta- ¿qué haces? -pregunto la chiquilla de 14 años, mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera dorada.- Es muy tarde... -se fregó con cuidado un ojo- estaba durmiendo.

-¿Ahora te preocupa que sea tarde? -pregunto burlón- Hace unos minutos cuando golpeaste la puerta de mi estudio, no te parecía tan tarde.

-¿Eh? -la niña le dedico una mirada perdida- Arkanos... yo no toque tu puerta. -El rubio de ojos turquesa le miro atentamente, podía ver la verdad en los ojos de su hermana.

-Misha... -Le observo atentamente, solo dos personas habitaban Escorpio. Y estas dos estaban sentadas en la misma cama en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió una silueta pasar por el umbral de la puerta. -Quédate aquí, cierra con llave. -Ordeno, mientras iba tras la figura que por segundos bloqueo la luz de los candelabros.

Nada.

Recorrió completamente Escorpio y nada fue lo que hallo, aunque su morada si esta fría. Eso no podía negar, parecía que el frío se concentrara en el tramo del pasillo que conducía a su despacho. Por esa noche decidió que había trabajado mucho.

A pesar de toda su exhaustiva revisión, sentía que algo había en ese lugar. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero por primera vez en años se quedo toda la noche con Misha. Tomo la silla del escritorio de su hermana menor y se sentó mirando hacia la puerta.

Había atrancado todas las ventadas, ante la dudosa mirada de la menor que le pregunto varias veces si todo estaba bien.

Todas esas veces sintió que mentía cuando respondía que sí. Sentía miedo, un miedo que nacía en lo más profundo de sus huesos y se abría paso al exterior.

Mañana a primera hora, mandaría a su hermana de vuelta con su abuela (solo llevaba dos días con él). Sería lo mejor para la menor seguir viviendo en Rodorio, podría seguir teniendo su anterior vida lejos de la brutalidad del santuario… y lo que fuera que hubiese tocado su puerta.

 **Casa de Géminis. Al mismo tiempo.**

Set tacho otro nombre de la lista, ya había descartado a otra entidad. Estaba sentado en el pasillo que se supone debía de proteger. Su armadura dorada brillaba con exquisito fulgor ante el fuego presente en diversas antorchas.

-Es extraño que no sienta frió -Se dijo para sí, mientras observaba el siguiente nombre en la lista- Tal vez desistió de sus acciones -entrecerró los ojos- aunque no lo creo. -Debe de estar en otro lugar- Seguramente esta en el cuarto, esperando a que vaya a dormir -Cerro el cuaderno- Aunque esperara en vano, hoy me toca guardia.

 **Casa de Piscis. Media hora después.**

Un tacto frió en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos. A pesar de la escasa luz, proveniente de la reinante luna, pudo ver el vapor que salía de su boca... la habitación estaba helada.

Se sentó en la cama y observo la chimenea había fuego, pero no el suficiente para calentar la habitación o eso se dijo. Dejo su solitaria cama y se dirigió hacia el fuego. Arrojo unos nuevos leños a los ya ardientes, para luego frotar sus manos ante esta radiante fuente de calor.

Entre todos, menos Algieda que no estaba presente y Set (por una obvia razón), habían acordado vigilar los movimientos del más joven de la orden. Podría existir la posibilidad que la muerte de Abel hubiera generado alguna especie de psicosis en el geminiano y deberían descartar esa posibilidad.

Él era de los escépticos, no creía en demonios y mucho menos en almas en pena. Por más que supiera que estas entidades existen, en menor o mayor escala, los antecedentes depresivos de Set ponían en duda el si el chico estaba o no en buenas condiciones mentales.

Bueno, él en realidad dudaba de eso. A pesar que Set se mostrara sereno, siempre sintió que algo pasaba... que algo callaba. Jamás se olvido de esa tarde, poco después del regreso de Set al santuario.

Cuando había ido a ver al muchacho, lo que le había escuchado decir y la escena que se encontró. La indiferencia de Set ante todo el desorden, como si fuera algo normal que esa caótica escena se presentara en su dormitorio.

Fue el último en salir esa noche del despacho del patriarca, tenía que decirle sobre las dudas que cargaba con respecto a la salud mentar del tercer guardián. Set era psíquico, una persona con una telequinesis sorprendente muchos hechos podrían explicarse con una manifestación de esta.

Shion lo había pensado varios minutos, para luego reconocer que algunos de los extraños hechos que rodeaban al menor podrían haber sido generados inconscientemente por el mismo.

-¿Realmente se trata de "algo" o la muerte de tu hermano te afecto más de lo esperado? -Se pregunto para sí mismo, creyendo que las palabras serian solamente oídas por él. No paso mucho, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se cerró con violencia por sí sola. El hombre se dio vuelta y se froto inconscientemente los brazos, al poco tiempo la temperatura de la habitación se había normalizado.

 **Escaleras, entre Piscis y Capricornio.**

Solo con las silenciosas estrellas de testigo y la magna luna vigilante, se dio el placer de embozar una funesta sonrisa. Las palabras del doceavo guardián eran las causantes de la misma y todo indicaba que esa temible mueca le acompañaría hasta Géminis.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 _Edades manejadas de ahora en adelante en los OC (hasta nuevo aviso)_

 ** _Abel de_ _Géminis_ _(fallecido)_** _13 años._

 _ **Set de Géminis** 15 años._

 ** _Blaise de Acuario._ **_16 años_

 _ **Arkanos de Escorpio** 20 años_

 _ **Mauricio de Piscis** 22 años_

 _ **Algieda de Capricornio** 27 años_

 _ **Cefiro de Sagitario** 27 años._

 _ **Misha Nikeloes (hermana de Arkanos)** 14 años._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes oficiales no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Tres intentos.**_

Luego de supervisar las actitudes de Set por un mes completo y a pesar de no creer que el menor padeciera alguna alteración de índole psiquiátrica. Se tomo la decisión, a espaldas del menor, de que debería ver un especialista para descartar cualquier trastorno.

Aunque todos lo dudaban y siempre era mejor hacer desaparecer esas dudas.

 **Atenas.**

Dado que claramente Set tenía cierta relación informal con el caballero de Escorpio, este el seleccionado para acompañar al chico a Atenas. Bueno, en realidad Arkanos de Escorpio no le dijo desde el inicio a donde iban. Solo le dijo que necesitaba que le acompañara a la ciudad a hacer un pequeño asunto.

-¿Pasa algo Ark? -Pregunto el muchacho, era claro que el rubio estaba algo nervioso.

-Veras Set... -Me siento la persona más falsa, despreciable y desleal del mundo- la verdadera razón por la que te pedí que me acompañaras -Miro al adolescente de ojos de un curioso tono celeste- es que te traje para... que veas un medico. -Soy una basura, le clave un puñal por la espalda a mi mejor amigo... Aunque este tiene solo 15 años, es mi mejor amigo y lo acabo de traicionar.

-¿Un medico? -el guardián de Géminis le miro confundido- ¿Es porque me duermo a cualquier hora? -Seguro que es por eso, no le había pasado por alto el hecho que todos le prestaran más atención de la acostumbrada o que Blaise o Arkanos tenían el habito de caer de noche en su morada por "no tener nada mejor que hacer" a esas horas.

-Eh... si... se podría decir que sí. -Athena, que deje de preguntarme, por favor si amas un poco a este caballero apiádate de mi y has que Set no pregunte...

-¿Qué clase de medico?- Pregunto calmado ¿Tan difícil era decirle que le llevaría a ver a un medico? Continuo caminando- Si era para eso no debiste ocultármelo, no le temo a los médicos- El caballero murmuro la especialidad médica, pero el chico no entendió- ¿Qué?

-Un psiquiatra... -El menor se detuvo y le observo abriendo enormemente sus ojos. -Sí, dije psiquiatra. -Hizo una pausa- No escuchaste mal.

-Bueno -El adolescente se encogió de hombros- Sin duda deben de estar preocupados por mis problemas de sueño. -Le dedico una de sus sonrisas mas simpáticas y poseedora de esa expresión "no te preocupes, no estoy enojado".

-Me alegra que lo tomes bien... -Informo el ahora aliviado y calmado rubio, todo ese tiempo había temido una rabieta de Set (una rabieta por demás justificada).

El reloj del banco se atraso y marco las dos menos cuarto.

-Arkanos... -el menor observo el reloj- espero que no te moleste, pero tengo que ir al banco... -Se rasco tras la nuca- tenía pensado ir de todas formas, pero como cierra a las tres... prefiero ir a ahora.

-¿Tu? -El mayor le observo con desconfianza.- eres un menor ¿Por qué irías al banco?

-Le pedí a mama que me autorizara retirar dinero... y como se acerca el cumpleaños de Algieda. -Se froto el brazo avergonzado- Quería hacerle un bonito regalo... por todo lo que ah hecho por mi... -Miro las puertas del banco-Se toma molestias... que superan su rol de camarada... Desde la muerte de Abel que prácticamente tomo el rol de madre conmigo y quería tener un lindo detalle con ella. -El más grande maldijo el momento en que desconfió del menor, ahora tendría que hacer lo imposible para que no se le escapara esa información ante la mujer.

-Algieda te agradecería cualquier cosa que le regalaras, aunque ese presente fuera una flor silvestre recién cortada. -Comento mientras ingresaban al banco.

Era un bonito detalle de parte de Set querer realizar un regalo digno a la bondad (y paciencia) que Algieda de Capricornio tenia con él.

 **Casa de Escorpio, esa misma noche.**

Arkanos guardo la camisa, de marca muy fina, que ese día había adquirido. Set lo había pillado observándola y bueno, el chiquillo había insistido en comprársela. Tenía que reconocer que Set no sabía aceptar un "NO" como respuesta cuando cargaba con varios dracmas en los bolsillos.

Había sido una buena tarde: la compra de la camisa, la ida a la heladería recientemente inaugurada, el modesto árcade y la feria de artesanías...

-Hay no... -Se sintió palidecer, habían hecho todo menos...- No lleve a Set al psiquiatra -Miro aterrado la camisa, ya se imagina la escena.

¡TODOS CREERÍAN QUE SET LO SOBORNO CON ESA PRENDA!

-Arkanos. -El hombre se apresuro a cerrar el ropero- Te busca el patriarca. -El rubio, mortalmente pálido, se dio vuelta y observo a su hermana menor.- ¿Te sientes bien? -Su abuela había fallecido y a su hermano se le habían acabado las ideas de con quién dejar a su hermana.

-Honestamente, no... Dile a su ilustrísima que no me siento bien... -Sentía el estomago cerrado y las piernas de gelatina, Set lo había engañado y él no se había dado cuenta.- Informarle que mañana le pongo tanto de la situación. -La chica asintió y se retiro.- ¿Y ahora qué hago...?  
 **  
Dos días después.**

Diciendo la verdad sin saberlo, Arkanos se salvo de la humillación pública. Informo que cada vez que observaba un reloj, este marcaba que aun había tiempo para la cita con el médico. Set, en consecuencia, se gano varias miradas de reproche al respecto... Aunque por falta de pruebas, no podían acusar al muchacho de haber alterado con telequinesis todos los relojes que entraban en el campo visual de Arkanos.

Aunque todos sabían, incluyendo el mismo patriarca, que eso había hecho.

Ahora el turno era de Céfiro de Sagitario.

No se dejaría embaucar tan fácilmente por el chico, a diferencia de Arkanos (el cual se había confiado de los relojes) se guiaría por la posición del sol y a este Set no lo podía alterar.

-¿Le gustan los collares? -Al escuchar la pregunta se dio vuelta y observo a su camarada más joven. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que este se había detenido.

-Set... -Dijo en tono de reproche- Andando.

-Falta, además puede ser que sea la última vez que venga a Atenas -Observo al castaño de ojos verdes- ¿Algieda usa collares?

-De vez en cuando -Se acerco al menor-¿Por qué?

-El sábado es su cumpleaños. -Céfiro sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado de golpe, solo le tomo unos segundos el darse cuenta que estaba en apuros. No había pensado en nada para el cumpleaños de su esposa, el asunto de Set y el psiquiatra habían apartado esa vital fecha de su cabeza.

Set le pregunto algo, solo que su embotamiento del momento no le dejo oír o eso creyó él. En realidad el quinceañero solo había movido los labios.

-Perdona, estaba distraído -se escusa- ¿Que decías?

-Que le voy a regalar ese collar -Indico un dije de oro rosa- ¿Qué opinas?

-No es muy dada del rosa. -Admitió el mayor, el menor no tardo en entrar a la tienda. -Set, espera un momento.

 **Casa de Sagitario. Unas horas después.**

Eran unos bonitos pendientes, jamás le había hecho un regalo así a Algieda. Por más que la amara, sus arcas personales no eran precisamente abundantes y no podía darle el lujo de ni siquiera una modesta joya. Set le había prestado el dinero y al regreso...

-Pero que mocoso de mierda -Dejo los pendientes a un costado del escritorio.- Me vio la cara de idiota y no lo lleve al psiquiatra. -Se paso la mano por el cabello, Algieda y Shion se lo comerían vivo por eso.

Set lo había convencido de que comprara los pendientes (el tenia efectivo consigo), que no tenia problema de prestarle el dinero en ese momento y tampoco esperar a que se lo devolviera. Dado que según Set, en ese momento que miraban las modestas joyas, entendía que Aioros necesitaba "cosas para bebes" y que no podría pagarle la deuda apenas volvieran al santuario.

Había estado todo el tiempo agradeciéndole al niño la molestia de prestarle dinero y el no enojarse por la clara tardanza de la devolución del préstamo. Todos creerían que Set lo había sobornado y tenia que admitirlo, en cierta forma eso había hecho.

 **Casa Patriarcal, dos horas después.**

-Siempre fuiste la primera opción, pero no quería enviarte por obvias razones.

-No se preocupe, su ilustrísima, Set no se escapara esta vez del médico. -Informo la mujer, sentada al otro lado de escritorio. -Aunque me sorprende que Céfiro se dejara engañar por Set. -Frunció el entrecejo.

-Supongo que la distracción, tuvo un fuerte motivo detrás. -De no ser que estaba molesto con ambos dorados (con Set por evitar la cita médica y con Céfiro por no darse cuenta de la trampa) se hubiera reído ante el brillante plan del chico.

Y suponía que algo así también le había sucedido al guardián de Escorpio, solo que este jamás lo diría.

 **Lunes.**

-Algieda... -La mujer caminaba vistiendo ropa formal, pero con un hijab cubriendo su cabello. Aioros cada tanto le desacomodaba pañuelo azul a su madre a modo de juego.- ¿Aioros tiene carrito de paseo?

-No. -Fue la seca respuesta.

-En esa tienda venden y aun estamos a tiempo. -Comento el menor con una simpática sonrisa- Podemos ir a verlos... Así no cargas todo el tiempo a Aio.

-Aioros es muy feliz cuando está en brazos. -El menor contuvo la mueca, mientras el bebe le miraba con sus inmensas gemas esmeralda, mientras refregaba su carita en el hombro de su madre. -Además, si llegamos temprano puede que te atienda antes. -Se detuvo y le miro fijamente- ya no te quiero escuchar sugerir ninguna activid ad -Set apretó los dientes, luego de cerrar la boca- no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez Set. Yo no soy el distraído de Céfiro o el desorientado de Arkanos ¿Entendido?

-Si, entendí... -Hizo una pausa y luego reanudo su caminata, sabía que no le serviría de nada correr dado que Algieda era la más rápida del santuario y lo alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos (a pesar de estar cargando a Aioros)- ¿Y si el médico quiere dejarme internado o me practica electrochoque?-La mujer lo miro y noto la mirada preocupada del niño. Ahí estaba la razón para escapar al psiquiatra.

-Nada de eso pasara -Le sonrió con aire maternal, una sonrisa que muy raramente le regalaba a alguien que no fuera Aioros.- Y si lo intenta, le mostrare lo filosa que es Excalibur.

-Aun así, tengo miedo de lo que pasara. -Informo el menor mientras volvía a caminar, esta vez Algieda le dio la mano- ¿Y si dice que estoy loco? ¿Y si se me escapa algo del santuario? -¿O si digo algo de él y luego ese infeliz mataba al psiquiatra?

-El psiquiatra es un ex caballero, así que podrás hablar tranquilo con él. -Informo la mujer- Anteriormente protegía la casa de Tauro, así que tranquilo, es un toro manso. -El muchacho le obsequio una tímida sonrisa ante esas palabras.

 **Casa patriarcal, al atardecer.**

-¿Y qué dijo? -Pregunto Céfiro, el rostro indescifrable de Algieda le tenía nervioso.

-Que Set esta cuerdo...

-¿Pero? -Secundo Shion, algo le decía que la tensión de Algieda tenía un motivo claro. Había entrado con una expresión mortecina, una que preocupo a todos.

-Algieda deja el misterio. -Gruño Arkanos, realmente que la mujer diera información tan escuetamente lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tiene signos de estas bajo extrema presión -no quería usar esa palabras textuales empleadas por el médico- Según me dijo, los trastornos de sueño de Set se deben al hecho que está en un estado de vigilancia extrema.

-Eso lo notamos, todos -Comento Arkanos, que no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la noticia.- Hasta yo que no soy psiquiatra, soy astrónomo... lo note.

-Alguien esta acosando a Set, eso dijo -Informo la mujer al fin, ya no siendo capaz de poder contener lo que había escuchado- eso es lo que me dijo. Set tiene escrito en la cara dos cosas: que fue maltratado en su infancia y que es acosado por un adulto. -Los tres hombres se quedaron completamente helados.

-¿Por quién?-Inquirió Shion, "acosado por un adulto"... Las palabras le aterraron, ninguno miembro de la orden dorada molestaría a Set...

Ellos eran los únicos que podrían asustar al chico dado que nadie más tenía un cosmos que pudiera servir para intimidar al chico o darle un motivo para callar.

-Esa fue la única respuesta que no respondió, pero al parecer se trata de un hombre. -Al escuchar esta última palabra, Céfiro sintió que la espalda era cubierta por una capa helada de sudor

¿Qué clase de enfermo acosa a un niño?

\- Le pregunto y dijo que no sabía quién era él. Y según Laos... Decía la verdad, noto que no mentía cuando dijo que desconocía el nombre.

-¿Alguna descripción? -La mujer negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Céfiro.

-Yo no he visto a nadie extraño cerca de Set- Informo Arkanos, tratando de pensar en quien podría acercarse a Set y perturbarlo de esa manera. Perturbarlo hasta el punto de quitarle sueño al chico y hacerle estar en vigilia extrema.- Eh estado mucho tiempo con él y lo puedo asegurar... ningún adulto, salvo nosotros, se le acerca. Ni siquiera lo soldados... -Hizo una pausa, el chico siempre saludaba a los soldados, pero estos no estarían jamás al nivel de combate de Set. El chico tranquilamente podría defenderse de ellos.

 **Sala, Casa de Géminis. Al mismo tiempo.**

Aioros pateo la pelota de caucho blando y esta fue a parar lejos de los pies de Set (de nuevo). El adolescente fue por la pelota, la cual había quedado a los pies del espejo que (a modo de decoración) se hallaba en la sala.

Aioros había visto la pelota en un escaparate de la juguetería, tras la visita al psiquiatra, y bueno... Se había dado el gusto de regalársela al bebe. Todo esto, pasaba mientras él caminaba por las calles con el bebe y Algieda dialogaba con el médico. Tomo la pelota y le arrojo de vuelta a los pies del niño.

Recordaba que Algieda le había llamado "comprador compulsivo", cuando le encontró en la juguetería y vio que el adolescente se llevaba un par de rompecabezas (aparte de la pelota para Aioros).

Al levantar la vista, mientras seguía recordando la expresión alegre de Aioros ante su nueva adquisición, noto que no estaban solos en la habitación. En el espejo, a solo unos metros de él, la silueta de un hombre estaba presente. El menor poso su mirada aterrada en el bebe, estando este presente temia el doble, el cual en ese momento tomaba la pelota entre sus manos. Completamente ajeno al sujeto que les miraba con absoluta locura en el reflejo en el espejo.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Modificación de edades:_**

 _Cefiro de Sagitario_ ** _28_**

 _Algieda de Capricornio_ ** _28_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perdonen la demora._**

 ** _Los personajes de oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los Oc._**

* * *

 _Victima._

Los trozos de vidrio se hallaban en el piso con gotas de sangre esparcidas sobre sus pulidas superficies.

Había otras gotas y una marca de sangre mayor, las gotas se alejaban del espejo y desaparecían en una ventana. En la cual la naturaleza, había plantado flores a sus pies.

-Set no está por ningún lado -Informo Mauricio, junto con Blaise habían encontrado a Aioros sentado a mitad del pasillo de Géminis. Por lo cual habían ingresado para reprender al adolescente y se encontraron con la escena de la sangre y el espejo.

-Alguien se lo llevo... -Céfiro sentía nauseas, lo que dijo Algieda le aterraba y ahora el chico desapareció

¿Y si la persona que lo perturbaba se lo hubiera llevado?

-O puede estar confundido, vagando desorientado por algún lugar. -Informo Shion, deseando internamente que eso fuera.- Organicen grupos de búsqueda, que salgan a buscarle, Set ha de estar en algún lugar.

 _ **Cueva, cercanías de Sunion.**_

Al estar tan cerca del antiguo templo de Poseidón, el sentir un cosmos correctamente en ese lugar se volvía imposible... Más aun si ese cosmos era débil o mejor dicho si su poseedor se encontraba débil.

Aferro con fuerza la soga alrededor de las muñecas y pies del chico, las cuatro esclavas (anuladoras de cosmos) deberían de garantizarle que el chico no pudiera hacer nada para soltarse si recobraba el conocimiento. Hace casi dos años, había sufrido la fractura de mandíbula y la pérdida parcial de la vista de un ojo a manos del menor.

¿Y que habían hecho?

Nada, incluso lo habían mandado fuera del santuario... ¡Como si lo premiaran por lo que hizo!

Esta vez haría caso a la voz cavernosa que lo había llevado a Géminis, a la voz que le había hecho encontrar al menor semiconsciente frente al espejo. El balbuceo desorientado del menor le había enfurecido, le había hecho montar descomunalmente en cólera y comenzar a golpearlo. Recordaba que este había susurrado algo en referencia a un bebe, pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era devolverle la humillación y sentir de impotencia que había sentido ese día en el coliseo.

Cuando volvió en sí, la sangre emanaba de la nariz del menor como así también de la comisura de sus labios, su ojo sano se había enfocado en el brazo ensangrentado del chico. Varias astillas de vidrio habían perforado la fina tela que le cubría y también en otra más enterrada en su frente (aparentemente incapaz de avanzar hasta el cerebro por el hueso).

Alguien había atacado primero al muchacho y él ahora también. Lo culparían por lo primero también. El atacar a un miembro de la élite dorada, recibía una de las penas más grandes del reglamento.

Debería de haber ido a pedir auxilio o mejor tomado al chico en brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería. Salvar la vida de un miembro de la orden dorada (no importaba la circunstancia) te daba un estatuto superior ante cualquier soldado o caballero de los dos inferiores rangos. Incluso podría haber recibido la admiración de la gente de Rodorio por salvar a su favorito.

Todos en Rodorio conocían (y amaban) al dulce, tierno y juguetón _**niño**_ guardián de Géminis. Set era adorado por los niños y mujeres de Rodorio. Querido incluso por los venerables ancianos de la aldea a los que les hacia compañía en sus ratos libres. Todo el maldito pueblo quería al chico, en su opinión era un montón de hipócritas. Como si no hubieran susurrado su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones hacia dos años tras el ataque de furia que casi se lleva la totalidad de su vista.

Amordazo al menor, ya vería que haría con él luego...

Por el momento debería de esconder al muchacho, porque si lo descubrían con él estaría en serios problemas. Debería de haberlo arrojado al mar apenas tuvo la oportunidad, este sin duda lo mataría envolviéndolo con sus impasibles olas. Si quería hacer creer que había salvado al mocoso tendría que pensarlo mejor. De mientras el chico aguardaría en sea cueva olvidada por el mismo tiempo.

-Jasón... -Llamo uno de los caballeros de bronce que buscaban por ese sector.

-Si buscan al chico de Géminis, no está aquí... Muy a mi pesar también estoy en la búsqueda, no lo he visto. -Informo el hombre mientras apretaba los dientes, incluso los de bronce lo buscaban. Los caballeros le miraron, pero decidieron no decirle nada y seguir explorando por otros lados.

-Si lo ves o escuchas algo con respecto a él, avisa a cualquiera de la orden dorada.

El caballero de plata saco sus manos de la espalda, las vendas blancas de sus muñecas estaban impregnadas con la sangre de Set.

-Tengo que deshacerme de estas, antes que alguien sospeche. -Dice para sí, antes de comenzar a caminar mientras retira lentamente cada vuelta que ha realizado con el vendaje en sus manos.- Debo deshacerme de él, cuando me hablo pudo haberme reconocido y le dirá al patriarca todo lo que paso... Que yo lo ataque... y me culparan incluso por lo que no hice.

 _ **Casa de Sagitario, esa misma noche.**_

-¿Sel? ¿Sel? ¿Sel? -Algieda observaba a su hijo, impaciente por querer jugar con el otro menor, que observaba hacia las casas inferiores desde la ventana- ¿onde ta Sel? -pregunto el niño en su corto léxico.

-No lo sé hijo... -Céfiro no tardo en ingresar al lugar con tono- ¿Esta...?

-...Desaparecido -Concluyo la oración, para alivio de su esposa- Aun lo buscamos, solo... necesito un poco de... serenidad... mis cavilaciones me están torturando...

-¿Que te preocupa? -pregunto al fin la mujer de cabellera negra tras un prolongado silencio, en que su hijo encontró interesante sus juguetes y no la ventana.

-Lo que dijiste, lo que te informo el psiquiatra... Un hombre perturba a Set... -Le miro con expresión preocupada en los ojos- ¿Entiendes a cual es mi preocupación? -Tomo a Aioros en brazos y camino un poco, pero este no tenía intención de dormir.

-Set no daba señales de haber sido víctima de ese tipo de abuso -Informo la mujer, mientras bajaba a Aioros que comenzó a gatear por el suelo.- Sufrió mucho en manos de un adulto, por eso no nos decía que le pasaba.

-¿Pero por que no decirnos a nosotros?

-Porque Set sentía odio hacia los mayores. -Informo la mujer, por más que le doliera podía notar al igual que todos los demás el odio en los ojos de Set hace dos años atrás.- Set veía a todos con recelo por miedo a pasar esos maltratos de nuevo.

-Su maestro... -Céfiro le miro, recordó las palabras con la que Set describió a su tutor.- Creo que Shion lo desterró del santuario... Aunque puede ser el que lo está perturbando.

-Lo ejecuto, Shion, lo ejecuto -El hombre le miro sorprendido- por su propia mano, ejecuto al maestro de Set frente a sus ojos. -Céfiro sintió un nudo en la garganta- Lo descubrió luego de que Set se le escapara... -hizo una pausa, el patriarca le había contado que sucedió exactamente con el maestro del chico, luego de su reacción en el templo de Athena hacia tiempo atrás- Shion estaba pasando por Géminis, cuando escucho el llanto de un niño. Al buscar se encontró con Set y sus prendas desgarradas... –Cefiro sintió que le metían una poderosa bofetada, todo el tiempo había estado el tema entre líneas y no lo había logrado percibir- Set le dijo que había intentado hacerle y como se había resistido empleando su cosmos. -Hizo una pausa- Shion entro a la zona privada y ejecuto al cerdo infeliz sin parpadear.

-¿Entonces quien? -La mujer negó con la cabeza. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera, menos a su esposo y su hijo, por tener una idea de quién sería el atacante y la única opción llevaba muerta varios años.

-¿Donde crees que este? –Pregunto esta al fin.

-No lo sé Algieda... y no debes culparte por esto -le dijo en tono tranquilo, sabía que eso la atormentaba. La conocía bien y sabía que eso pasaba por la mente de la mujer- Set estará bien, lo encontraremos...

-Ha estado todo este tiempo en peligro y creo que es mi culpa lo que ha pasado ahora, no debí haberlo llevado al medico... Si no lo hubiera hecho -Las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de la mujer, el hombre no tardo en aproximarse a ella y abrazarla- Céfiro, esto es mi culpa... no debí llevarlo... Jamás me perdonare si algo le pasa... Esto es mi culpa... Se lo llevo por mi culpa.

-Tranquila Al... No es tu culpa-Aioros observaba a sus padres, desde un costado con sus juguetes. No tardo en acercarse a su madre y aferrarse a la pierna de ella. Céfiro lo tomo en brazos y lo agrego al abrazo que tanto necesitaba la mujer.

 _ **Bosque, al mismo tiempo.**_

-¡SET!

-Blaise.

-¡SET GABRIEL! -El chico siguió caminando ignorando la voz de Arkanos que le pedía que pare. -¡SET! -Su primo no aparecía, el primo que el cual se juro a si mismo siempre cuidar.- ¡SET! -Volvió a gritar, desgarrando casi su garganta en ello.

-¡BLAISE ESPERA!- Arkanos lo agarro del brazo- ¿Acaso crees que no hubiera venido si ya te hubiera escuchado? -El chico apretó los dientes, al igual que todos los otros sacaba conjeturas con respecto a lo que había pasado y eso lo atormentaba más.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que mi primo seguramente está en peligro? -el chico le miro con lagrimas en los ojos- No... No es seguramente... está en peligro. -Se soltó de la mano que lo aferraba- Algún infeliz puede estar haciéndole daño, más del que seguro le hizo... ¡SI ES QUE NO ESTA MUERTO YA! -La bofetada resonó por todo el bosque, dejando estupefacto al caballero de Acuario. El golpe le hizo reaccionar, sabía muy bien que lo había causado y tenía que reconocer que se lo tenía muy merecido.

-Si estuviera muerto ¿Por qué llevarse el cuerpo? -Le miro colérico- Tu primo está vivo y hay que enfocarnos en ello ¡IDIOTA! -Escupió a un costado- Regresa a las doce casas...

-Pero...

-¿Acaso contradices a un mayor? -El otro apretó los dientes, quería contener la necesidad de decirle que cuatro años (Arkanos ya tenía 20 y el solo 16) no eran mucha diferencia.- Vete a las doce casas y quédate, un Acuario con cabeza ardiente no sirve de nada. -El chico apretó los dientes, el otro lo noto- Ve a las doce casas y revisa los alrededores, junto a los caballeros de bronce y plata buscare por el bosque. -El otro asintió, si tenía la mente ocupada por miles de miedos y dudas, pero así no era de utilidad.

-Si lo encuentras, avísame. -Pidió el de Acuario antes de irse. Arkanos reanudo su andar, deseando no volver a vivir lo de hace dos años atrás... El encontrar a otro de los géminiano muerto, dudaba mucho que su psiquis lo tolerara. Aun le atormentaba el recuerdo de Abel, ahí pendiendo de la viga con la soga enroscada en el cuello. Los pequeños rasguños en su cuello...

-¿Rasguños? -Se detuvo. Había unos minúsculos rasguños en el cuello del chico, también había visto pequeñas magulladuras en sus muñecas cuando ayudo a quitarle la armadura. -Como si lo hubieran sujetado, para que dejara de intentar quitarse la soga... -Observo el cielo, pensando en esos detalles a los que no había prestado atención antes- Set... ¿tenias razón con lo del asesino? -La misma persona que te ha secuestrado ¿Es la que asesino a tu hermano?

 _ **Rodorio. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Nada.

Había preguntado en el pueblo, por orden del patriarca, por si alguien había encontrado a un muchacho de quince años, cabellera castaña y ojos de un intenso celeste. Nadie había visto nada ni encontrado al muchacho, pero muchos se ofrecieron para continuar con su búsqueda en los alrededores del pueblo.

Al igual que los otros, Mauricio, estaba preocupado más aun tras lo que había dictaminado el psiquiatra.

¿Y si el acosador había enfurecido porque Set había ido a ver un especialista? ¿Pero cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso era alguien que estaba dentro de las doce casas? ¿Un guardia menor? De esos que pasan desapercibidos por que no le dan importancia considerándolos como parte de la decoración... Si, era así... Porque ellos los veían sin ver y hasta donde recordaba Set era el único de los miembros de las doce casas que saludaba a los soldados y se sabía incluso sus nombres.

¿Acaso uno de los hombres que Set saludaba le había hecho eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

Ningún soldado tenía el poder como para enfrentarse a Set, era sabido por todos en las doce casas que el chico tenía más poder del que aparentaba. Aparte apenas pidieron voluntarios, muchos de los hombres se ofrecieron a buscar al chico.

-Hasta murmuraron pensamientos de venganza hacia quien hubiera atacado a Set... -Observo la entrada de Rodorio, muchos de los soldados que estaban con él ya se estaban agrupando ahí- Ninguno de ellos atacaría a Set, es imposible desde la perspectiva de poder... Aparte solo un idiota ataca a quien te trata como persona y no como decoración -Se dijo para sí, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no darle valor a esas personas.

El ser de la élite te enceguece en parte. No importa si eras una excelente persona. Formar parte de la élite te hacia ser "más importante que" y por ello el había perdido la costumbre de tratar como igual al soldado.

Costumbre que Set jamás perdió.

-Señor ¿Le informaron de algo?

-No, nada ¿Ustedes? -pregunto solemne- Alguno recibió alguna información que nos indicara el paradero de Set de Géminis.

-Negativo, señor, Set no fue visto por nadie en el pueblo. -Informo un soldado. "Set", ni caballero de Géminis ni nada que formara parte del protocolo hacia los miembros de la élite dorada. Solo "Set" ¿Tal era el punto de confianza entre el muchacho y los soldados que estos se atrevían a llamarlo por su nombre de pila?

-Cuando encontremos al bastardo que se llevo al niño -Uno apretó los dientes, Mauricio creía reconocerlo como uno de los soldados que montaba guardia cerca de la biblioteca- será todo un placer verle pagar...

-Esperemos que el muchacho este bien -Dijo otro de aire más envejecido- es un niño muy simpático, siempre me saluda cuando pasa frente a mi... es una criatura muy atenta con todos. -Mauricio de Piscis indico que comenzaran a caminar de regreso al santuario.

El resto del camino, fue testigo de cómo los soldados contaban anécdotas del chico entre ellos. Pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos y deleitar sus oídos con lo que sin duda era el afecto que los soldados tenían hacia el muchacho.

 **Templo de Athena.**

-Athena. Por favor, ilumina mi mente en un momento tan difícil -El patriarca observo la estatua dorada de su diosa- ¿Que ha pasado frente a mis ojos que no lo vi venir?

Estaba preocupado por el muchacho ¿Y cómo no estarlo? La sangre en el piso no era mucha, pero estaba ahí. Lo que más le preocupaba eran las salpicaduras, las pequeñas gotas esparcidas en las cercanías de la mancha mayor de sangre.

-¿Que haré Athena? Eh peleado con enemigos inmortales, pero me superan los problemas mortales... -Sintió algo tras suyo y se dio vuelta veloz, nadie estaba con él. Estaba solo en ese lugar, solo en el templo mientras el resto buscaba al muchacho.

Pero se seguía sintiendo vigilado, al mirar la estatua de oro noto lo que parecían ser lágrimas caer de esta. Había escuchado que la efigie mayor lloraba ante el sufrimiento del mundo. Pero jamás escucho de la representación en oro lo hiciera.

¿Acaso era un mensaje de su diosa? ¿Acaso Athena lloraba a otra alma perdida protegida por Géminis?

El patriarca se retiro del lugar, aun sintiéndose víctima de una mirada sobre él. Sentía como todos los miedos aumentaban en él, pero no sabía decir el que lo provocaba.

 _-¿Por qué tan triste hermana mía?_ -Pregunto una cavernosa voz que parecía provenir de la nada misma- _Hice que uno de tus caballeros atacara a otro... Hay tanto odio y rencor dentro de tus propias huestes, que hacerles caer en mis manos será todo un juego de niños. Set no quiere obedecer, por lo tanto no es más que un estorbo... Otro idiota se hará cargo de mi contenedor_ -una sonrisa funesta se formo en ese rostro sin cuerpo, sin nada que lo materializara- _me asegurare que lo moldee, como la arcilla que es, a mi gusto y placer._

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Perdonen la demora._**

 ** _Los personajes Oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los Oc_**

* * *

 _ **Encuentro.**_

Hacia 24 horas que el guardián de Géminis estaba desaparecido y bien sabía Shion que los rumores habían corrido tan rápido como el viento. Ya todo el santuario sabía del espejo roto y la sangre. Todo el santuario sacaba hipótesis al respecto de quien podría haber _**asesinado**_ y hecho desaparecer al caballero de Géminis.

El sol volvía a ocultarse y el necesitaba caminar para intentar recuperar su norte y centrar su mente en la principal cuestión de todas. Había visto que Algieda en todo momento tenia a Aioros en brazos, como si temiera que alguien le arrebatara al bebe. Dado que este había sido el único testigo del ataque...

Por el semblante de todos, sabía que nadie había dormido esa noche al igual que él.

Alzo la mirada y noto algo a la distancia, parado en uno de los arrecifes que bordeaban la costa donde antes había estado el templo que los antiguos griegos habían erguido para Poseidón.

Una corta cabellera castaña y ropa de entrenamiento, la figura salto hacia la caída libre del desfiladero y corrió hacia esta.

 _ **Desfiladero.**_

Piedras que sin duda serian propicias para escalar fue lo que él encontró. Si no llevaras una túnica larga seria excelente para él, pero Shion no tenía necesidad de hacer eso... El podía tele transportarse a donde quisiera.

Comenzó a caminar en la húmeda arena dado que el mar ya volvía a estar en crecida, dentro de poco todo eso sería dominio del mar nuevamente como la noche anterior.

Tras unas rocas encontró lo que no esperaba hallar, o tal vez sí, pero no de esa forma.

Un poso había sido cavado en la arena humedecida por las olas que morían antes de llegar con su gran intensidad hacia esas alturas de la orilla. Pero eso no era lo que preocupo a Shion, lo que fue el punto de preocupación fue el menor enterrado que había en la profundidad de ese pozo. Menor que aun era visible por piedad de los dioses.

-Set... -Se apresuro a sacar al menor casi enterrado en la arena, claramente la persona que lo había colocado ahí tenia apuro y esperaba que el mar terminara el trabajo. Con la creciente marea, a medida que pasara el tiempo, las olas chocarían con intensidad en la orilla. Llegando hasta las paredes de piedra, removiendo la arena y ahogando al muchacho inconsciente.

El mar movería la arena y esta enterraría los restos del muchacho (si el mar no lo arrastraba a sus profundos dominios antes) para que nadie lo encontrara jamás.

Un excelente plan sin duda, si nadie hallaba al muchacho primero.

Se quito la túnica y envolvió con esta al helado menor. Su piel estaba fría, demasiado fría. Sus labios estaban azules y temblaban ligeramente. Todas las señales que aguriaban lo peor si no llevaba al chico a un lugar seguro pronto.

Ya estaba viejo, pero aun tenia la fuerza suficiente como para cargar los un poco más de 50 kilos de Set. Porque a pesar de tener 15 años, Set seguía siendo delgado y extremadamente ligero.

 _ **Casa patriarcal. A los pocos segundos.**_

-¡TRAED AGUA CALIENTE Y UN MEDICO! -Grito Shion a los soldados, que se quedaron mirando al hombre que apareció con el menor envuelto en su capa- ¡CORRAN! -los hombres salieron de su estupefacción y fueron a buscar lo que se le era requerido.

* * *

-Su actuar rápido, su excelencia, sin duda fue vital para él. -informo el envejecido medico, para luego mirar las compresas humedecidas que Shion había utilizado para contrarrestar la hipotermia del menor. Ahora el agua del cuenco se había enfriado y ya no podía ser utilizada.

Los labios del menor habían adquirido un rosa pálido y su rostro había perdido su palidez, adquiriendo un ligero sonrojo al ganar temperatura.

Ahora el menor descansaba en la cama del patriarca cubierto por varias mantas, pero no tantas como Shion hubiera deseado dado que subir su temperatura bruscamente hubiera sido letal para el chico.

-En cuanto a lo otro...

-Revise su brazo: tenía un par de cortes profundos al igual que tiene en la frente, el hueso evito que ingresara más. Si el hueso no estuviera, le hubiera perforado el cerebro. -Informo el médico, mientras observaba la venda que le había colocado al menor en dicho lugar- los golpes en su rostro no pusieron en riesgo su vida, a pesar de su seriedad... Su tabique estaba roto, ya se lo he acomodado así que podrá respirar mejor. -El hombre termino de guardar sus materiales- Se repondrá pronto su excelencia. Sus heridas no son graves.- Shion dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.- No encontré ningún otro daño a parte de los mencionados, es un chico con suerte..

 _ **Rodorio, un tiempo después (ese mismo día)**_

Algieda había sacado un poco a Aioros del santuario, tal vez estar en Rodorio un poco evitara que torturara a su madre con su constante preguntar por Set.

El niño por el momento, había encontrado muy interesante el agua de la fuente de la plaza central. A la cual sin duda quería hacerle una visita, porque su madre cada dos segundos tenía que andar acomodándolo para que no se caiga.

-¿Sel? -La mujer miro a su hijo, dos horas sin preguntar había sido mucho esfuerzo para el bebe- ¿Sel? Sel. Sel. Sel. Sel. -La mujer tomo al bebe en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el santuario, no dejaría que el niño viera al chico todavía. No estando el chico descansando, y según entendía, muy golpeado.

 _ **Casa de Aries. Un tiempo después.**_

-¡NO TE VAS A MORIR POR TENERLO CONTIGO UN RATO! -Arkanos miro hacia la entrada de la casa de Aries, donde sin duda Algieda acaba de recordar a Cefiro que entre sus funciones de padre estaba el cuidar al niño de vez en cuando.

Vio a la árabe alejarse por el camino que subía hacia las casas superiores. Con una sonrisa burlona se comenzó a acercar al caballero de mayor edad en la orden, el cual era atentamente observado por su hijo. Ambos se habían quedado de piedra ante las palabras de la mujer. Al parecer Aioros había comprendido, con su corta edad, que mamá estaba molesta por algo.

-¿De qué te ríes Ark? -pregunto al fin el mayor cuando noto al rubio acercase entre risas.

-Pues... de la forma en que te acaba de recordar que ese niño también es tuyo. -Le miro divertido- de una forma poco sutil...

-La sutilidad nunca fue el fuerte de Algieda, a pesar de ser una mujer muy refinada. -Informo el castaño dorado, mientras su bebe le comenzaba a tirar de la tiara para quitársela.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto, porque a pesar de su temperamento era raro que la mujer levantara la voz.

-Ah estado preguntando mucho por Géminis -Informo, mientras le ponía su tiara al bebe, para ver si así dejaba de tironear su cabello- Y cuando está nerviosa, no es dada a tener mucha paciencia.

-Tú no te casaste con la dulce cabrita que amamanto a Zeus, te casaste con la cabra enojona del desierto. -Los ojos esmeralda de Céfiro atravesaron a Arkanos- Si gustas te tengo al crió y vas a tranquilizar a Algieda. -Sonrió con sorna, dando a entender de qué clase de tranquilidad hablaba- No tengo nada que hacer ahora.

-¿Y cómo piensas entretenerlo? -No iba a dejar a su hijo a solas con el rubio, si lo hacia Algieda lo asesinaba.

 _ **Casa de Escorpio. Un rato después.**_

Aioros no tardo en esparcir por el suelo los juguetes que había en ese viejo arcón. Sobre una mesa rustica esperaba otro juguete a medio tallar junto con las herramientas que Arkanos utilizaba para su confección.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez... Que cada persona tiene un talento especial, pero está en cada quien el hacerlo brillar -Observo todas las figuras en madera que Aioros ya había esparcido por el suelo.- Yo le hacia los juguetes a Misha cuando era más pequeña... Desde los ocho años que tallo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Era mi secreto -Que Misha jamás divulgo por que se quedaba sin juguetes- Y como no tengo hijos... no me afecta nada dárselos para jugar.

-Hay muchos juguetes... -comento Céfiro mientras observaba los pájaros en madera colgados del techo.

-Mucho estrés. -Se apresuro a justificar el otro- Si no lo hago mato a alguien- Informo, justo cuando Aioros se iba de cara dentro del baúl.

-¡AIOROS! -Céfiro se apresuro a sacar a su hijo que berreaba ante el susto.

 _ **Casa de Capricornio.**_

Los libros fueron dejados a un lado, luego de que su uso ya no fuera necesario. Había encontrado hace unos días el diario de Set, dado que el chico no aparecía había esculcado las cosas del menor, y se había encontrado con esa información que Set no deseaba divulgar a nadie.

Dado que era claro que "esa persona" no era un mortal... Supuso que por bienestar de todos era que Set no quería compartir su investigación personal. No había tenido tiempo para investigar realmente, hacía solo unas horas, buscando pistas en la casa de Géminis, había encontrado el diario y la información de las teorías que manejaba Set.

Dos mentes piensan mejor que una, aunque no diría nada hasta estar segura de la identidad del ente que perturbaba al chico.

Aunque tenia un miedo mayor y ese era que ese "ente" quisiera apoderarse del cuerpo de Set.

 _ **Aposentos patriarcales. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -Shion tomo asiento frente a Set, que ahora permanecía con los ojos ligeramente entornados por el dolor presente en su rostro tras la golpiza. Aunque había bajado la inflamación aun le dolía.

-Patriarca. -El chico le miro.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mis aposentos, te traje luego de encontrarte en la playa... -el chico le miro perdido para luego agregar una dudosa pregunta.

-¿Por qué no estoy en Géminis? -Shion frunció el entrecejo, le llamo la atención que no preguntara por que apareció en la playa.

-Dadas las circunstancias, preferí tenerte en donde pueda vigilarte con mayor facilidad.

-¿Y Aioros? -Hubo un timbre de preocupación en su voz, el menor se acaba de acordar del infante que estaba a su cargo.

-Con sus padres a salvo -El chico cerró los ojos- ¿Que paso?

-No se... solo recuerdo estar jugando con Aioros... -Cerro a los ojos tratando hacer memoria y para evitar que se le notara cuando mintiera u omitiera información.- Y luego una sombra...

-¿Una sombra? -Pregunta sorprendido le envejecido patriarca.

-Si... -Hizo un pausa, trato de ordenar el recuerdo borroso- creí que era Céfiro... -Recordaba vagamente pedir ayuda y preguntar por el bebe.

-Está bien, Set, mejor descansa. -El patriarca cerró las cortinas con su telequinesis, para que la oscuridad facilitara el sueño de Set.

 _ **Despacho de Shion. Una hora después.**_

-Entonces vio un castaño... -Arkanos hizo una mueca- ¿Algo más que recuerde?

-Dijo que creyó que era Céfiro, pero que veía borroso...

-¿Como que veía borroso? -Mauricio le observo atentamente, Blaise no estaba presente solo él, Arkanos y Céfiro participaban de la reunión.

-Recuerda estar jugando con Aioros y luego la imagen borrosa de una persona castaña.

-Capaz que lo atacaron por la espalda y el golpe lo aturdió -Informo Céfiro, pensando en el vidrio estrellado- Pero no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no vio el reflejo en el vidrio?

-Porque no le estaba prestando atención al espejo y a todo lo demás que había en la habitación -Arkanos le miro tratando de no perder la seriedad del momento.- Tenia sus ojos en tu hijo, como debe ser cuando se lo cuida... dado que no es más que un bebe. -El mayor de la orden prefirió ignorar la sugerencia de que era algo distraído cuando supervisaba a su bebe.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los Oc.**_

* * *

 _ **Camino de paz.**_

-¡Sel! ¿Onta Sel? -El nene miraba desde una de las ventanas hacia las casas inferiores, mientras su madre se pasaba una mano por su negra cabellera. Aioros sin duda se había encariñado con el adolescente y eso a su padre, también presente, tampoco le quedaba duda. -¡SEEEEEEEL! -Alguien golpeo la puerta y la mujer se cubrió el cabello con su hiyab.- ¿¡Sel!? -preguntó el bebé.

-Adelante -Ordenó Céfiro, mientras se preguntaba si su hijo preguntaba con la misma insistencia por él cuando no estaba. Blaise entró y el niño no tardó en hacer puchero.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó el sorprendido pelirrojo, mientras el padre tomaba en brazos para ver si se le pasaba el puchero.

-Quiere ver a tu primo. -La mujer maldecía el día en que su hijo se encariño tanto con el castaño. Parecía ser que Aioros tenía una pequeña debilidad afectiva hacia el castaño, dado que solo por él se ponía tan insoportable.- ¿Ya lo viste?

-No, Shion no me deja... ¿Tan mal esta? -Pregunto preocupado.

-No, pero supongo que quiere que tu primo descanse... -Informó Céfiro, paseándose con Aioros por la sala. La idea de dormir no había sentado mala al bebé- Aunque sospecho que no es producente, tu primo puede pensar en omitir información al respecto y estoy seguro que lo hará de tal manera que no nos daremos cuenta. -Gruño, mientras Aioros encontraba por demás interesante la idea de chuparse un dedo mientras su padre lo mecía.

-No me llamaría la atención que lo hiciera -Replica Blaise, temiendo a lo que Set podría ocultar esta vez…

Algieda solo dejo salir un suspiro, lo que fuera que ocultara Set esta vez más le valía descubrirlo. Esta vez no solo había sido el joven de cabellera castaña, su bebé había estado ahí también. Solo la bondad de Athena había salvado a su hijo de algún destino similar al del muchacho.

 _ **Casa de Géminis.**_

La escoba pasó recogiendo los trozos de vidrio... ¿Cómo podrían haberlos dejado aun en el suelo? Arrojó los restos a un tacho de madera que usaba como depósito de basura y luego fue por agua y un estropajo.

-¿Set? -El chico alzó la vista y se encontró con Shion- ¿Que parte de descansar no entendiste?

-Entendí todas, pero no puedo dormir... -Su cama es más dura que una tabla de madera, agrega para sus adentros- ¿Como entro? No escuche la puerta ni tampoco sentí su presencia entrar a Géminis, su ilustrísima.

-Teletransportacion, Set, no eres el único que puede ir de un lado a otro a su antojo -El chico sonrió, al parecer el patriarca sabía para qué usaba la otra dimensión, mientras seguía limpiando su sangre del suelo. -¿Tan difícil es estarse quieto?

-No, pero no me gusta la mugre. -Informo el chico, mientras observaba el piso limpio. El hombre frunció el entrecejo ¿Como sabía Set que ninguno había limpiado?- ¿Quiere algo para tomar? Se le ve muy cansado.-Shion le observó fijamente, sabía que Set no lo decía con malas intenciones.

-Set -Hizo una breve pausa- ¿Quienes te atacaron, Set?

-¿Disculpe? -Preguntó, mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-Estoy seguro que te atacaron dos personas... -El chico pareció no haberle escuchado, aunque bien sabía Shion que si lo había hecho.- Set. Necesito que me respondas esa pregunta, quienes y porque te atacaron.

Silencio, fue todo lo que recibió.

 _ **Cocina.**_

-No vi nada. -Dijo el chico, en tono sereno, mientras ponía a hervir el agua. Sabía que los próximos días sería atacado a diestra y siniestra con las mismas preguntas. - Es la verdad ¿Porque no me cree?

-Por que se que me estas mintiendo en algo... -El patriarca tomó el rostro del chico con cuidado. -¿A qué le temes? Tienes la misma mirada que esa vez...

-No vi nada... -repitió el chico en un tono que intentaba convencer al patriarca y así mismo.- Solo recuerdo mi cabeza estrellándose contra el vidrio y luego un hombre castaño.

-¿Y Aioros?

-Lo lance por la otra dimensión...

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso? -el chico se mordió el labio, sabía que el patriarca le había pillado y no sabía cómo escapar.- Tuviste tiempo para lanzar a Aioros a la otra dimensión, pero no para defenderte. -Tomó con cuidado el mentón del muchacho y le observó con el afecto que solo un padre puede mirar a su hijo- Eres un caballero dorado, así que pudiste haber hecho algo -Set desvió la mirada- ¿Que ocultas? ¿A qué le temes Set?

-Nada. -Apretó los puños y esquivo la mirada- No puedo... decirle... -Se contradijo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedes contarme?

-La última vez asesinó a Abel... -Una lagrima escapo de las gemas de curioso celeste- es mi culpa que mi hermano este muerto, yo lo convencí para que hablara... Y pagué muy caro la consecuencia.

-¿Hablar de qué? -Pregunto Shion, de nuevo aparecía Abel en el tema y algo que sin duda había pasado antes de la muerte de este. Y de nuevo volvía mencionar a un tercero en la muerte de su hermano.

-Shion... ya no me pregunte más... -El chico se apartó del anciano y se dirigió a la despensa a buscar algo para agregar al agua.

El patriarca observó atentamente cada objeto en la cocina, la casa de Géminis era el único testigo de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años. Suponía que si las paredes hablaran hallaría la respuesta que Set no quería darle. A parte no podía preguntarle a otros, dado que Set no quería servidumbre y se hacía cargo solo de la casa.

Así que no había terceros ojos que describieran alguna situación extraña en la morada. Supuso que esa era la verdadera razón de no querer doncellas, el absoluto hermetismo del secreto que actualmente se escondía tras los muros de Géminis y Set quería que se quedara así. Como un secreto que solo él podía conocer. A fin de cuentas:

-No hay mejor secreto que el que tú solo sabes.

Set volvió, le pareció notar cierto alivio en sus ojos cuando vio que el patriarca aún estaba en la cocina. No sabía qué era lo que perturbaba al chico, pero era claro que fuera lo que fuera el chico estaba atormentado.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que el menor había confesado hace solo unos minutos **"Es mi culpa que mi hermano este muerto, yo lo convencí para que hablara"** ¿Y si la culpa era lo que atormentaba a Set?

En ese momento no podía hacer presión para sacarle información, sabía que el menor se negaría rotundamente a darle las respuestas que buscaba o se les evitaría con absoluta maestría. Set se había vuelto un experto en la evasión, aún le faltaba pulir algunos detalles, pero a la hora de evadir sin duda había mejorado mucho a lo largo de los años… Sin duda ese adiestramiento venía por parte del monstruo que había tenido como maestro. Set había aprendido a preservarse a sí mismo, evadiendo el conflicto con los mayores o callando directamente para no dar motivos de uno.

Set era un caso complejo, normalmente cuando haces presión en alguno de los otros estos terminaban soltando la información que por una razón personal se negaban a dar. El más joven de la orden era todo lo contrario, cuanto más presión se le hacía, mayor era la negativa que mostraba al responder. Porque su mente asociaba las respuestas verdaderas con dolores físicos posteriores o maltratos psicológicos.

Tendría que darle unos días a Set antes de volverle a preguntar, a pesar que eso representara un riesgo.

 _ **Esa misma tarde.**_

-¿Set? -Arkanos abrió la puerta, la habitación del menor estaba completamente vacía.- No está tampoco en su cuarto. -Informó cuando Mauricio de Piscis y Céfiro de Sagitario. Sobre la cama solo había un modesto peluche, algo maltratado tras los años.- No está en Géminis.

-¿Y ahora donde se metió? -El pisciano tenía una mala sensación con respeto a todo lo que sucedía alrededor del menor. Una nueva desgracia se acercaba al santuario y todos parecían ajenos a ese hecho, porque estaban enfocados en quien creía la futura víctima de dicha desgracia.

-Seguiremos buscando -Ordenó Céfiro- Arkanos ¿Puedes ir a la iglesia de Rodorio? Algieda lo vio entrando ahí en más de una ocasión…

-Hubiéramos comenzado por ahí -Gruñó Arkanos antes de irse.  
-Mauricio, ve por Blaise que te diga los lugares habituales de Set… Si hay alguien que sabe donde se pudo haber metido es él.

-¿No se supone que dejaríamos a Blaise al margen?

-Ya no podemos seguir haciendo eso.

El castaño se alejó del pelirrojo de Piscis, este último entró al cuarto y observó el modesto peluche que reposaba sobre la almohada.

-¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? -Tomó el muñeco y miró atentamente los ojos de vidrio- Seguro sabes lo que pasa… o tal vez no. Set capaz que ni siquiera confía en tu silencio, de la misma manera que no confía en nosotros.

 _ **Palais des Anges (Mansión Saint Clair), Baja Normandía, Francia.**_

-¿No vas a decirme? -El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mientras la mujer seguía acariciando su corta cabellera castaña.- ¿A qué le temes tanto Set?

-No me preguntes más… Nunca antes tuve tanto miedo. -De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas- Casi lastima a Aioros… si yo no lo hacía… hubiera lastimado al bebé.

-Deja de temer, hijo -Se inclinó un poco más y le beso la sien- Todo lo malo de este mundo, se alimenta del miedo del hombre. -El chico le miró al fin, desde que se había aparecido de golpe en la casa de sus padres (ya en plena noche francesa) solo había temblado de miedo y buscado la seguridad que tanto le hacía falta en su madre.

-No puedo, le tengo mucho miedo… Nunca antes tuve tanto miedo. No puedo no temerle, no tengo valor para enfrentarlo… -Ya no, no tengo nada por lo que hacerle frente.

-Si puedes -La mujer le observó con sumo cariño- Si no encuentras la fuerza en Athena, dado que no crees en ella… Busca la fuerza en quien sí tiene tu fe -Tomó el rosario del menor y puso lo puso en la palma de este- Cada vez que temas, apretarlo con fuerza y pídele que te dé la valentía que sientes que te falta… -el chico volvió apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de su madre como toda respuesta.- Set, eres valiente… tienes valor suficiente como para enfrentar a cualquier adversario. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo y sacar al bebé de esa habitación… Demuéstrale tu valor al mundo, mi pequeño ángel, tienes la fuerza para enfrentar a eso que es tu miedo… -Paso con cuidado la mano por el cabello del muchacho de nuevo- Set, tienes el valor y la fuerza para comenzar a transitar el camino que te llevará a la paz…

-No puedo.

-Sí, puedes hijo… -Le beso nuevamente en la sien- y si sientes que no puedes solo… Recuerda que hay otras cinco personas dispuestas a ayudarte a transitar ese sendero.

 _ **Continuará**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes oficiales de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.ç**_

 _ **Solo son de mi autoria los Oc.**_

* * *

 _ **Sendero.**_

Volvió a hacer a un lado otro libro, Aioros gateaba por el suelo. Estaba enfocado en un nuevo juguete cortesía de Set. El pegaso con ruedas mantiene entretenido al bebé, mientras ella intentaba dar con el nombre del ente que perturbaba al menor.

Céfiro aun debería de estar soltando un sermón a Set, el único que aún no lo había hecho fue Shion… Cuando el chico apareció como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de tener la clara señal en su rostro que había estado llorando, no hubo nadie en las doce casas que no estuviera dispuesto a soltar una bronca por el susto.

El único que se alegró de verle fue Aioros y se alegró mucho más cuando Set sacó de su mochila el pegaso de madera con rueditas.

 _ **Despacho de Céfiro. Casa de Sagitario.**_

-Set, ya me estoy cansando de hablarle a la pared ¿Sabes?

-Crei que hablabas conmigo. -Replicó el chico sereno, tenía que dejar de juntarse con Arkanos.

-No te hagas el chistoso. -Observó a los ojos al niño, sabía que Set no le tomaba el pelo (o eso creía él)… Pero su sereno comentario le sacaba de sus cabales, por todos los dioses a veces tenía ganas de meterle un puñetazo al muchacho. De no ser porque este siempre decía las cosas sin intención de molestar realmente, le hubiera metido aunque sea un coscorrón en el primer momento.

-Solo quería estar un poco… solo.

-Set… -Dejo salir un suspiro entre dientes de nuevo- ¿Donde estabas?

-Estaba… -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar- en Francia.

-Set. -Le dijo en tono de fastidio, ya el chico rozaba los límites de su extremadamente magna paciencia. Razón por la que Shion, le habìa comentado una vez que no podría "competir" por el puesto máximo (ser patriarca).

-Es la verdad, use la otra dimensión para ir a mi casa… -Sintió un regusto amargo en la boca cuando contuvo otra oración, no quería decirlo, pero era claro que Céfiro lo había notado. El mayor recargó su espalda contra el sillón y le miró atentamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas de contener eso que quieres decirme?

-Porque realmente… -tragó la mentira que quiso decir y decidió ser sincero- quiero creer que no te odio.

-¿Disculpa? -la sorpresa sonó genuina en su voz: "Realmente quiero creer que no te odio". Esa oración fue demoledora para el mayor.

-Fuiste el que me trajo al santuario… -Fue lo único que dijo, para luego guardar silencio. Céfiro dejó salir un suspiro, sabía a medias todo lo que había pasado Set en su tierna infancia tras ser llevado al santuario. Era comprensible que una parte de él lo odiara.

-Dilo, quítate toda esa rabia que te contienes… No es sana.

-No te odio, Céfiro, solo que… -El chico cerró el puño alrededor de su pantalón, tensando la tela. -Me es imposible no relacionarte… con esa época.

-Set, de haber sabido…

-No hubieras podido hacer nada -Fueron las cortantes palabras que salieron del más joven- según el reglamento, yo no debía existir…-Hizo una pausa- y me refiero al reglamento al que no todos tienen acceso, el verdadero, el que se esconde tras un compartimiento oculto en el escritorio de Shion. Ese que se aplica con determinadas personas y no con todas. -Céfiro se preguntó cómo era posible que Set supiera de un compartimiento oculto en el escritorio de Shion.

-Set…

-Deja de pensar.

-¿Qué?

-Que dejes de pensar en que podrías haberlo evitado -Levantó la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos- te evito, porque cada vez que me ves te pones a pensar que podrías evitar lo que me pasa… Deja de pensar tan alto, tus pensamientos me hacen sentir miserable…

-Set… -¿Lo hago sentir miserable?- ¿Ves lo que pienso?

-Solo cuando lo haces muy alto… No sé cómo es… pero hay veces que los miro y no escucho nada, pero hay veces que sus voces se arremolinan en mi cabeza y no me dejan… ¡Ya basta! -Bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes, la culpa que en ese momento estaba en los pensamientos de Céfiro le estaba atormentando- dejare de escaparme, te diré cada vez que me vaya, si prometes dejar de pensar en que podrías haber evitado todo… Por favor. -Céfiro le dedicó una serena mirada esmeralda, sabía que Set decía cada palabra con la más profunda sinceridad.- Céfiro, deja de pensar… por favor.

-No puedo prometerte que me dejaré de preocuparme por ti. -Miró atentamente al muchacho, para él era imposible no pensar en el como el niño que una buena temporada vivió bajo su mismo techo.- ¿Que fuiste hacer a Francia?

-Fui a hablar con mamá.

-¿Nigthmare? -Céfiro paso saliva, no esperaba que el chico fuera a ver a su madre… Pero pensándolo bien ¡Qué más iba a estar haciendo el chico en Francia!

-¿Qué crees que hacía en Francia? -Set le dedicó una mirada divertida, parecía ser que el pensamiento del mayor ahora le daba gracia- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a mi madre?

-Pues… veras… tu madre no era exactamente un ángel, no digo que fuera una mala persona… -Trató de aclararse el hombre, recordaba a la mujer de cabellera castaña vagamente… Incluso recordaba a su maestro diciéndole que no molestara a Nigthmare de Cáncer.- Es que…

-No es necesario justificarte -Informó el menor- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Aioros? -Céfiro le miró atentamente.- No nos iremos de aquí, si es lo que te preocupa...

-No es eso, Set, es que Aioros está con Algieda en este momento y cuando ella lo tiene… No es muy dada a soltarlo. -Informó con una amable sonrisa- mejor vamos a entrenar, antes que Algieda te suelte una bronca.

 _ **Coliseo menor.**_

-No sé si me estoy poniendo viejo o me estás leyendo la mente...

-Ni una cosa ni la otra -Informó Set, tras evitar el golpe.- Solo que eres muy estructurado y es fácil leer el movimiento.

-Set, quería preguntarte -Céfiro le miro mientras se ponía en posición de combate- ¿Porque creíste que era yo?

-Eh…

-Le dijiste a Shion que creías que fui yo… el que apareció en Géminis.

-Era un castaño, no vi bien y lo primero que relacione fue a que eras vos… -Informó el menor- No se… por que pensé eso, supongo porque pensaba en Aioros.

-Ya veo…

 _ **Horas después, pozo de agua.**_

-Permiso… -El hombre se dio vuelta y por poco deja caer el vaso donde bebe agua, pero al ver que el menor ni siquiera le prestó atención prefirió aparentar absoluta indiferencia. Desde que escuchó que el chico estaba bien, temió por su vida aunque nadie fue a buscarlo. Luego se enteró que el muchacho no recordaba nada del ataque y decidió andar solo con cautela disimulada.

-Sírvete todo lo que quieras… -dijo el caballero de plata, mirando de reojo al menor quien claramente no lo había reconocido. Aunque el mayor si lo había hecho.

-Jasón. -Saludo escuetamente el sagitariano al caballero de Cuervo. Set al parecer no capto la indirecta hacia él, para ser honesto esperaba que Set viera sus pensamientos en ese momento. Que viera que estaba parado al lado del caballero al que casi mata a golpes cuando tenía 13 años.

-¿Quieres Céfiro? -Pregunto el menor, con una amable sonrisa, mientras le tendía otro de los tarros de hierro donde se bebía usualmente el agua.

-No, gracias, Set… -Informó el mayor, tratando de hacer que Set "escuchara sus pensamientos"... No quería ser tan brusco y decirle al chico quien era la persona que tenía parada al lado.

Jasón de Cuervo, pareció notar perfectamente la tensión del mayor y comprender lo que significaba la actitud relajada de Set. No recordaba nada y tampoco parecía recordar el incidente de hace casi dos años atrás.

-Set de Géminis ¿Cierto? -Los ojos celestes, llenos de amabilidad, del menor se dirigieron hacia el hombre que estaba parado junto a él.

-Sí, señor. -Replicó amablemente el quinceañero, con una amable sonrisa en los labios mientras le tendía el tarro con agua- ¿Gusta? Yo ya me he saciado…

-No, de ti no aceptaría ni ayuda. -El chico le miró perturbado antes las frías palabras, mientras Céfiro sentía que debería sacar a Set de ahí. No quería arriesgarse a otra contienda entre esos dos, dado que la anterior vez se necesitaron dos más para contener la cólera de Set. Desde ese incidente, todos tenían el buen cuidado de no hacer salir al demonio sediento de sangre que dormía profundamente bajo el angelical carácter del menor.

-Vamos, Set… -Le indico con la cabeza que caminara de una vez. Set le dedicó una mirada apenada al sujeto que le había replicado su ofrecimiento de una manera tan grotesca.

-Al igual que aquella vez, cubriendo a tu protegido. -Gruñó el caballero de plata- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-Eh… -Set le miró atentamente, a pesar de los rastros de la pelea pasada el chico no parecía recordarlo.- Honestamente no lo recuerdo, señor.

-¿No recuerdas casi matarme a golpes en el coliseo? -La expresión amable de Set desapareció inmediatamente- quítate tu máscara de una vez... Muéstrate tal y como eres, como te mostraste aquella vez.

-Basta. -Ordenó Céfiro, conteniendo la necesidad de golpear al otro hombre.

-¿Acaso no satisface a tu deseo de venganza el golpearme en Géminis? -Las palabras pillaron desprevenido a Jasón de Cuervo- No deberías de pensar tan alto, eso me causa dolor de cabeza. -Céfiro observó el cabello castaño de Jasón y los ojos pardos… La corpulencia del hombre

¿Si eras alguien que estaba aturdido podría confundirlos? Si, si se podría confundir a uno con el otro.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no te ataque en Géminis…

-¿Seguro? -Los ojos de Set carecían de su anterior amabilidad y su rostro estaba más inexpresivo que el de una estatua, sus ojos ya no poseían su brillo afable y cálido…La peor cara de Set, el géminis que siempre hace temer al mundo, se estaba atreviendo a asomar a la superficie. -Porque juraría que estabas pensando en la suerte que tienes por qué no te reconocí… No recordaba haberlo golpeado, pensé que solo eras un títere de alguien más, por eso no le dije a Céfiro apenas te vi que fuiste tú. -Jasón retrocedió un paso, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos en caso de tener que huir por su vida.

 **Casa patriarcal. Unas horas después.**

-¿Estás loco? -Mauricio de Piscis le miró sorprendido, al igual que los otros presentes solo que los demás se pudieron contener. -Set de Géminis… ¿Te volviste loco?

-Se merece la pena máxima -Gruño Arkanos, rogando para sus adentros ser el ejecutor de dicho castigo.- Esto es llevar tus buenas intenciones al extremo, se merece ese destino.

-No veo necesidad de una ejecución, yo estoy vivo ¿Porque no dejarlo vivo a él? -Shion desde su trono observó atentamente a Set, esperando a que el chico continuara con su semblanza. Le sorprendió que no lo hiciera que guardara silencio esperando que alguien más lo rompiera.

-¿Por qué pides por la vida de la persona que intentó matarte? -preguntó al fin Shion, mientras Jasón de Cuervo odiaba al muchacho por hacer eso. Estaba firmemente sujeto por Céfiro de Sagitario y Blaise de Acuario.

-Ignoro la razón real por la que él fue a mi casa, pero dudo mucho que haya ido con intención de matarme. -Informó el menor aun con una rodilla en el suelo frente al patriarca.- Se que ante los ojos de los demás lo que pido no está bien… Pero a mí se me ha enseñado a darle otra posibilidad al prójimo, dejar que siga su sendero aprendiendo de las oportunidades de cambio que se le ofrecen.

-Set. -Arkanos quería decirle que cerrara el pico y dejará que ejecutarán al bastardo, pero una mirada de Shion le advirtió que se mantuviera callado.

-A mi no se me ejecuto cuando lo ataque hace dos años en el coliseo -Set miró atentamente a Shion, mientras el resto de la orden dorada guardaba silencio, jugada sucia del chico sin duda el recordar ese momento tan incómodo para todos.- ¿Porque ejecutarlo a él? Si hemos de mirarlo de forma fría y lógica, yo lo deje al borde de la muerte… Él a mi también, pero ninguno de los dos ha muerto. -El patriarca dejó salir un profundo suspiro- Lo justo es que reciba mi mismo trato, que se le perdone la vida.

-No se puede permitir…

-Hizo la excepción conmigo -Miró atentamente a Shion- ¿Por qué no hacerlo por él? ¿Solo porque es de un rango inferior? Si ha de ejecutarlo a él, por intentar asesinarme… Ha de hacer lo mismo conmigo, debe de ejecutarme por el mismo crimen cometido hace casi dos años…

-Dejadme meditar la respuesta, Set de Géminis… -Shion se levantó del trono, Set sin duda no tenía un pelo de tonto y lo acababa de demostrar- les daré mi resolución en cuanto haya encontrado la respuesta al dilema que me presentas. De mientras encierren a Jasón de Cuervo en las prisiones.

-No es un dilema, patriarca, solo la simplicidad de lo lógico. -Shion contuvo la réplica, de momento no respondería a las cuestiones propuestas por Set. Era claro que Set apenas tuviera la primera oportunidad se alejaría de los mayores. Apenas se retiró Shion, Set simplemente desapareció en una serie de espirales doradas, dejando atónitos a los otros cinco presentes.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Set observó a Jasón, estaban en el puerto cercano al santuario- ¿Por qué pediste el perdón por mis actos?

-Porque todo ser humano, tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad… -El menor comenzó a alejarse por el muelle- aprende de ello, Jasón, la siguiente vez no habrá quien te salve de las consecuencias de tus deseos…

-No hay peor castigo, que el perdón absoluto de tu rival… -Miro al chico alejarse, lo habían desterrado de la orden, pero no lo habían ejecutado por la intervención benevolente del muchacho.- Más cuando este, es un ser de lleno de luz y bondad. -Hizo una pausa- no eres mala persona, Set de Géminis, lamento darme cuenta tan tarde de ello… -Esa vez, solo tuviste un mal día.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Disturbio.**_

-Y entonces...-Set caminaba tras Céfiro, el mayor lo había encontrado durmiendo en la biblioteca y ahora pensaba hacerle entrenar hasta que ya no pudiera mas- ¿No hay forma de hacer que cambies de opinión? -Set se detuvo, sus dedos rozaban gruesos volúmenes, el mayor se dio vuelta y le observó fijamente.

-No y ya deja de insistir. -Reanudaron su andar, solo dio unos pasos cuando escuchó el repique de la armadura cuando el menor se movió- Set... -Se detuvo, no escuchaba los pasos del menor- ¡Set!- El hombre se puso de rodillas y tomó al muchacho en brazos- Set... Set reacciona ¡Necesito ayuda! -Gritó mientras salía del corredor con el muchacho en brazos.

En la estantería, un libro que no debería haber estado ahí se liberó de la prisión de un sello de Athena. Con una terrible mueca en los labios, él, sacó el libro de su lugar. Lo había hurtado de una habitación especial y lo habia dejado ahi con la esperanza que algún tonto lo tocara.

Cualquier idiota joven y con cosmos servía, pero que justo fuera Set de Géminis. No veía la hora de que empezara la diversion.

 **-Me pregunto: ¿Que pasara ahora?** -Miro el libro maldito- **Sin duda, los poderes de Set** **harán** **divertido todo esto... Su** **naturaleza** **psíquica** **y la locura de ella** **serán una** **destructiva** **combinación** **.**

 _Enfermería_ _._

-¿Que pudo haberle pasado? -pregunto Cefiro.

-Lo ignoro, lo encuentro por demás saludable, la unica opcion sera llevarlo Atenas. -El anciano observó al muchacho, Set dormía profundamente y de no ser porque Céfiro había ingresado con el chico inconsciente en brazos diria que solo dormía. -Pareciera... -Hizo una pausa- estar en coma... Pero no me explico... ¿Que pudo causarle algo así?

-Cefiro -Blaise ingreso y observó a su primo- ¿Que le paso?

-Quédate con él... Mientras voy por Shion -El pelirrojo se aproximo a la cama y aferró la mano laxa de su primo.

-Set ¿Que te sucede? -Preguntó al joven que sería incapaz de darle una respuesta.

 _ **-¿Donde estoy?**_ -Todo tomó forma y definición- _ **¡Esto es**_ _ **el salón de baile!**_ -Aquí es donde jugábamos con Abel cuando llovía afuera. Este es el salón de baile de la casa de mamá y papá, es Francia. _ **-Estoy en casa…**_ -Se acercó a los ventanales y observó hacia la terraza que corría paralela al gran salón. El ocaso estaba fuera dominando el cielo, tal y como lo recordaba de su hermosa niñez en Francia… Una expresión de añoranza y sueños se presentó en sus ojos, recordando cuando jugaban a las traes en ese lugar ellos dos solos o con los hijos de los criados...

 _ **-Que mirada tan tierna...**_ -La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, aunque al parecer su encantadora presencia no cautivo a Set. - _ **¿No te**_ _ **parezco**_ _ **bonita?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **También**_ _ **vi el**_ _ **álbum**_ _ **de bodas de la abuela. -**_ Informó Set sereno, aunque ya a la defensiva, algo no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba- _**Es un lindo vestido... Te**_ _ **verías**_ _ **mejor si llevaras el velo.**_

 _ **-¿Eso crees?**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **-¿No vas a preguntar**_ _ **qué**_ _ **sucede?**_ -Preguntó con una fingida pena en sus ojos celeste cielo, idénticos a los de Set.

 _ **-Algo me dice que mentira**_ _ **, señorita.**_

 _ **-¿Por**_ _ **qué**_ _ **tan seguro de ello?**_ -Pregunto divertida- _**Puede que no**_ _ **té**_ _ **mienda en la respuesta.**_

 _ **-Pues... Ya mientes con tu apariencia...**_ -Hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de Set, sabía que el menor sería un reto, pero no era el primer idiota al que le quitaría el control de su cuerpo. _ **\- Jamàs me fie de mi abuela**_ _ **… ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?**_

 _ **-Y si... Mi apariencia dijera lo contrario y si fuera alguien en quien**_ __ _ **confia**_ _ **s**_ _ **-**_ Se levantó del suelo y su aspecto fue cambiando. Dejando a Set helado en su lugar. Los ojos turquesa, el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, el vestido blanco sin mangas y con una cinta roja pasando por su cintura formando un moño en su espalda- _**Es un lindo vestido...**_ _ **T**_ _ **e gusto mucho ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **-Misha... No, no es Misha...**_ -Sigue siendo la misma persona que era antes. Además aún no le he dado el vestido, ella no es Misha. - **Es una mentira, no es real, no es real...** -Se dijo para sí- **Todo esto no es real,** **t** **e acabo de ver cambiar de forma. No e** **res** **Misha,** **no** **es real.**

 _ **-¿Quieres ver**_ _ **qué**_ _ **tan real es? -**_ Susurro mientras enmarca el rostro del quinceañero con sus delicadas manos- _**Te**_ _ **mostraré**_ _ **, lo real que soy... Set.**_ \- Pronunció su nombre con el mismo cariño que lo pronunciaba Misha cada vez que se cruzaban en el camino de las doce casas... Acercó sus labios a los de Set, los ojos celeste se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego se cerraron lentamente.

Sabían igual que los labios de ella, tenía que ser ella. Le dijo su corazón, ignorando y acallando a la voz de su juicio.

 _Hospital._

-No encontramos nada... -Set abrió los ojos, apenas el médico terminó esas palabras.- Ya despertó... -Se acercó al muchacho y apuntó con la pequeña luz a sus pupilas.- ¿Puedes hablar?

-Si -Los ojos del menor se desviaron hacia un costado- ¿Donde estoy?

-En el hospital, Set... -Algieda le miró, tras ella estaba Céfiro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, excelente. -Fue su única respuesta, Céfiro contuvo la necesidad de arquear una ceja como manifestación de sus dudas. No entendía por que razon Set no comenzaba a disculparse por haberles asustado o a preocuparse por demás ante lo que sin duda hubiera sido el susto descomunal para los más grandes repitiendo una y otra vez que está bien…

Más aún le sorprendía que estuviera tan tranquilo estando en un hospital, Set odiaba estar en los hospitales. Muchas voces gritando en su cabeza las penas de los demás concurrentes.

-Seria bueno que lo dejamos en observación por esta noche. -Informo el medico- Aun no sabemos qué causó el desmayo -Miró la pequeña pantalla que marcaba los latidos de Set- Que extraño... -Miró al muchacho y luego el aparato- Permiso... -Se puso el estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar los latidos del chico- Tienes taquicardia...

-Y eso es... -Comenzó Set, Algieda y Céfiro se miraron hasta donde recordaban... Set sabia que era la taquicardia. Ya la había padecido cuando estuvo famélico, por la mala nutrición, que tuvo esas trágicas semanas que siguieron a la muerte de su hermano.

-Será mejor que te vea el cardiólogo. Té late muy rapido el corazon…

-Tal vez estoy feliz…por algo que no se. -Dijo con una amable sonrisa, maldiciendo al muchacho y su maldito corazon delator.

 _Casa patriarcal, tres horas_ _después_ _._

-Hay algo que sigue sin cerrarme. -Algieda observó a Céfiro, era raro que este no aceptara la razonable explicación dada por Shion. Set no tenia por que recordar que ya había experimentado la taquicardia.

-Cef...

-Al, siempre eres escéptica y nunca te quedas con la primer respuesta.

-Si, lo se. Aunque no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa, no veo eso que te altera.

-No se que es... -Céfiro de Sagitario le observo- pero lo que sea que despertó en ese cuarto del hospital, no es Set… no se como decirlo, pero no parecía él.

-Cefiro. Hable con él por varios minutos hasta que llegó Arkanos. -Dejo salir un suspiro- Si no fuera Set, ya nos habríamos enterado.

-Sigo sintiendo que algo no está bien. -Le miro a los ojos- Set actuó muy tranquilo… Nunca está tranquilo cuando va a un hospital, los odia…

-Puede que esté superando sus problemas con los hospitales.

 _Hospital. Al mismo tiempo._

La enfermera estaba a una distancia del suelo, mientras el menor le miraba sonriente desde la cama. Arkanos y el doctor estaban en el suelo, ambos habían terminado fuera de combate luego de que Set les dijera que durmieran.

-A pesar de su edad, sigue siendo una linda señora. -Comento mientras se bajaba de la cama- Si guarda silencio, no habrá necesidad de recurrir a otros métodos. -Observó la jeringa al alcance de la mano del médico- No me agrada la idea de dormir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Informo mientras sacaba la ropa de la mochila- No creo que le agrade la idea de que deje que lo vea- La enfermera, algo anciana, quedó mirando a la pared. -Listo. Guarda silencio. -Le sonrió encantadoramente, la mujer asintió mientras el chico salía de la habitación.

Tenía solo en mente una cosa y eso era el libro místico que le había abierto la puerta al cuerpo de Set. Una vez tuviera el libro, comenzará su recorrido de venganza con el maldito patriarca. Se asegurará que el anciano pagase por dejarle en tanto tiempo en ese libro de conjuros. Mismo libro que Shion había creado recopilando viejos papiros con encantamientos y adaptandolos para que fuese creado el lugar donde su alma fue prisionera por tanto tiempo.

 _Biblioteca, unos minutos_ _después_ _._

Hizo una mueca de rabia, no estaba ahí. Podría estar la posibilidad de que Shion descubriera que pasaba y lo hubiera quitado. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir quienes eran los que estaban en el extremo del pasillo.

-Había algo aquí... -Ladeo su cabeza y les dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, esa sonrisa que hacía que todos fueran condescendientes con Set- ¿Donde esta?

-Tenias razón... No es Set. -Susurro Algieda mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Por favor, no me hagan enojar. -Les dedico otra vez esa sonrisa, que a pesar de ser encantadora, era por demás terrorifica en los labios de Set.- Sólo quiero lo que estaba en esta repisa.

-¿Quien eres? -Interrogó Céfiro, por breves segundos, recordaba a Set tocando los lomos de los libros con la yema de los dedos.- Saliste de uno de los libros...

-Que listo... Te ganaste un premio -Céfiro cayó de rodillas, pareciera que la gravedad sobre su cuerpo hubiera aumentado 1000 veces- Solo porque tienes un bebé... No te asesinare.

-¡Cefiro! -Cuando quiso ir por el menor sintió como si unas fuertes manos la apresaran contra una de las bibliotecas.

-Callados. -Ordenó antes de pasar entre ellos. -Portense bien... O me llevaré al lindo Aioros. -Hizo una pausa, mientras ambos padres hacían un esfuerzo superior por recuperar el control de sus cuerpos. -Pensándolo mejor... -Cefiro salió impulsado hacia el final del pasillo, Algieda quedó levitando a unos centímetros del librero- Te vienes conmigo... Quiero una "mamá". -El portal dimensional se abrio y Algieda desapareció en el.- Quieto -Céfiro fue forzado a estar contra el suelo, tras haber logrado ponerse de pie… Una vez más estuvo de rodillas...- Eso te incluye a ti, Piscis.

Mauricio tenia una rosa negra en la mano, si veía la oportunidad la lanzara contra el chico. No tenía intención de matarlo, pero dejarlo fuera de combate si. Solo un poco de veneno bastaría para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Yo no dudare en herirte.

-Yo tampoco. -Mauricio sintió como si algo le jalara hacia atrás. No pasó mucho hasta que su espalda impactó contra una de las antiquísimas bibliotecas.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron, Set ya no estaba.

-¡ALGIEDA! -El grito desgarrador de Céfiro, lleno de dolor y angustia, le hizo sentirse culpable por no haber atacado a Set o lo que fuera que controlara al muchacho en el momento que ingreso a la sala.

 _Templo, afueras de Atenas_

-No vas a conseguir soltarte.

-¿Quien diablos eres y qué le hiciste a Set? -La mujer enfoco sus ojos en la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella, el cabello de Set estaba de un tono rubio-rojizo y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad plata.

-La respuesta no te sacara de ese lugar -Informó a la mujer que tenía encerrada en una pequeña celda anticosmos- Fue fácil dominarlo... A fin de cuentas es un niño idiota.

-Si es tan idiota -La mujer le miró- Deja el cuerpo de Set... Sin tanto te desagrada.

-Lo haré -Sonrió fríamente y cerró los ojos- Cuando obtenga mi libro, dejaré al chico y podre apoderarme del tuyo. -No pudo evitar abrir los ojos- y cuando lo haga... Mataremos a Set. -Esbozo una media sonrisa- Aunque será una pena, por sus poderes… Son raros de hallar, incluso en un caballero de Athena… Algunos los desarrollan con el entrenamiento, él nació con ellos.

-¿Que poderes?

-Psíquico nato, nació con los poderes. -Sonrío fríamente- Telequinesis y telepatía... Sus poderes no tienen límites.

-¿Quién eres maldita? -pregunto Algieda apretando los dientes.

-¿Disculpa? -Preguntó con ligera burla en su voz.

-Solo querrías mi cuerpo si fueras mujer. -Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta. Lo que fuera que usurpara el cuerpo de Set, era mujer. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse:

¿Por qué no peleaba Set?

Comtinuara.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes oficiales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Ancestral.**_

-Pareces molesta... -Algieda observa atentamente la notoria furia de los ojos de lo que fuera que controlara a Set- ¿Qué tal si dejas el cuerpo de Set?

-Oh... No, claro que no. -Le dedico una mirada furiosa y una sonrisa retorcida por la más profunda rabia- Disfrutare mucho matando a su "pequeño ángel"... Me asegurare que sufra…

-Si te metes con mi hijo...

-No hablo de tu mugroso ensucia pañales -Le miró llena de rabia y luego suavizó su mirada- Este muchacho es hijo de la perra inmunda. -Informó serena, para que luego su semblante pasará a la absoluta locura- ¡La perra inmunda que me encerró en ese libro junto a Shion! -Algieda le observa ir y venir como animal enjaulado, si la madre de Set estaba involucrada, debería haber sido "alguien" relativamente reciente. Solo tendría que esperar a que los otros descubrieran la identidad del ser.

 ** _Casa de Sagitario._**

-Mami... Mami... Tete... Mami... Tete...- Estaba pidiendo Aioros desde su corralito en medio de la sala. Céfiro se sentía devastado mientras miraba por la ventana- Tete... Papi tete.

-Chupete. -Corrigió, alejándose al fin del ventanal y tomando el chupete del carrito. El bebé se lo puso en la boca apenas lo recibió. Hasta que no sintiera verdadera hambre, sin duda no pensaba prestar atencion a la ausencia de su madre. No mientras los juguetes de madera, traidos por Arkanos, captaran su infantil atencion.

-Céfiro.

-¿Que cosa se llevo a mi esposa? -Pregunto, sin mirar a Shion, mientras se recargaba en el corralito de su hijo- ¿Que se la llevo.

-Lamia. -Céfiro se dio vuelta con una expresión de alarma- Hace unos 30 años, Nightmare de Cáncer sello a Lamia dentro de un libro lleno de conjuros que yo le di.

-Pero... Lamia... Ella es una reina que fue maldecida con ver siempre la imagen de sus hijos fallecidos. -Observó a Aioros, muy concentrado en su labor de quitarse las zapatillas que tanto le había costado ponerle. - ¿Por que se llevó a Algieda? No lo entiendo… Lamia...

-Por que es un monstruo -Informó el patriarca en tono mortecino- Luego de muchos años, a pesar de sacarse los ojos para descansar. Lamia enloqueció de rabia y comenzó a matar.

-Algieda...

-No creo que se haya llevado a Algieda con ese fin -Informó Shion antes de dejar salir un pequeño suspiro. -Creo que lo mejor será explicarlo estando todos presentes.

 ** _Despacho de Shion, un tiempo_ _después_ _._**

-Entonces esa cosa, Lamia, quiere apoderarse del cuerpo de Algieda -Mauricio puso un semblante meditabundo- En caso de que lo logre... ¿Que pasara con Set?

-Lamia es asesina de niños... Mata dentro del rango de edades de sus hijos: 5 y 16 años. -Informó Shion- Cuando Annabelle de Cáncer la enfrentó en Libia, Lamia atrapaba a los adolescentes seduciendolos...

-Hormonas alborotadas.

-Arkanos no estamos para bromas -Le informa en tono helado Blaise, era claro que contenía su deseo de pegarle al rubio- Algieda y Set están en peligro.

-¿Y como los atrapaba? Según los mitos Lamia terminó teniendo un aspecto… poco agraciado. -Informó Mauricio, siendo el único capaz de mantenerse sereno en ese momento. Dado que los otros inevitablemente tenían sus lazos afectivos a flor de piel.

-Según Ana, con el paso de los siglos fue capaz de generar hipnóticamente una imagen que inspira confianza -Informó Shion sentado tras su escritorio y con un semblante indescifrable- Aunque su apariencia real es grotesca...

-¿Grotesca?

-Si, literalmente se transformó en un monstruo. -Dejó escapar un suspiro- Terminó teniendo patas de cabra, que ocultaba bajo su largo vestido, colmillos afilados como los de un demonio y marcas alrededor de sus ojos por tanto quitarselos.

-¿Que paso con su cuerpo real? -Interrogó Céfiro, luego de un largo silencio consumado por su parte.- Por qué no debería de usurpar un cuerpo, a menos que algo le hubiera pasado al suyo.

-Annabelle, separó su alma de su cuerpo y sellamos esta en el libro que yo hice recopilando viejos papiros. -Miro a Céfiro atentamente- Su cuerpo fue destruido... Anabelle de Cáncer y Tristán de Virgo fragmentaron sus restos y luego los quemaron para que jamás pudiera reclamarlos.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué Set? -Arkanos le miró- ¿Por venganza?

-Lo de Set fue casualidad -Informó Céfiro- Venía pasando la mano por el lomo de los libros, siempre lo hace. -Cerró los ojos brevemente- ¿Qué hacía ese libro ahí?

-Hasta donde yo sabia estaba en una de las bóvedas de Star Hill...- Shion dejó salir un profundo suspiro- Comenzare a revisarlas, una por una, debo asegurarme que cada objeto sellado siga en su lugar.

-¿Que le hará esa cosa a mi primo? -Preguntó al fin Blaise- ¿Lo matara?

-A los niños de Libia, los golpeaba salvajemente y luego se bebía su sangre. -Notifica Shion, sabedor que si mentía Blaise buscaría la respuesta en los archivos.- La única forma de atraparla es usando el libro como cebo. Una vez toque el libro, su alma se transfiere a este y de este pasara a Algieda... Antes de que eso pase, hemos de sellar el libro.

-Cuando ella esté en el paso-Replicó Céfiro- El libro es un conducto… Como un puente.

-Lo cree con la recopilación de varios supuestos hechizos de cambios de almas. -Miro a los caballeros- Ignoro si funciona realmente alguno de esos hechizos, pero... Sirvió para hacerle caer en la trampa.

-¿Y cómo terminaron en eso?

-Lo que pasa, es que Tristán y Anabelle destruyeron su cuerpo... Y su alma se metió en el cuerpo de una anciana. -Explica Shion- Cree el libro y le hicimos creer que este tenía el conjuro ideal para darle un cuerpo joven... Había secuestrado a una adolescente y cuando pasó al libro, Anabelle coloco el sello de Athena, impidiéndole ingresar al cuerpo de la chica -paró para tomar aire- o volver al de la anciana.

 ** _Templo, afueras de Atenas._**

-¿Por que Set no te enfrenta?

-Por que como todo crío estúpido.-Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió- Tiene sus "amores"... Y él es incapaz de herir a esa persona...

-¿Como?

-En su mente, Set está sujeto por los brazos de su patético amor.. -Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír con sorna.- Idiota, esa cosa del amor no existe… Si Zeus me hubiera amado realmente, en vez de hacer que me sacara los ojos, hubiera pedido a su hermano que me regresara a mis hijos. -Posó sus ojos en los de Algieda- El amor no existe, solo es un patético invento para llevar a otros a tu lecho.

 _Set_ _tenía_ _los ojos cerrados, por alguna_ _razón_ _, era incapaz de soltarse de los brazos que le aferraban._

 _Incapaz de soltarse de los_ _delicados_ _brazos de Misha, era como si esos brazos fueran de pesadas cadenas de hierro y_ _a pesar de ello se sentía dentro de una dulce rendición_ _. Estaban en el s_ _uelo, sentados y ella lo abrazaba susurrandole bonitas palabras al oído mientras una mano acariciaba su espalda. Los labios de Misha volvieron a buscar los suyos, por alguna razón su cuerpo ardía y eso le hacía sentir un extraño placer. Sus brazos se movieron involuntariamente y aferraron la cintura de la chica, mientras respondía al beso de sus labios reciben._

 _Labios deseosos, a pesar de no saber por qué, de saborear aún más los de la joven que le acompaña. Aunque un extraño impulso le dice que besar no sera lo unico que apague el incipiente fuego que poco a poco se apodera de él._

 _Continuará_ _._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sin computadora, no es que tenga falta de imaginacion :P**_

 _ **Los personajes oficiales no me pertenecen, solo los OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Al amor de una madre.**_

Se produjo un amargo silencio cuando quedaron frente a la mujer. La ex amazona tenía el cabello castaño lacio, sus ojos eran serenas gemas de un extraño tono celeste cielo. El paso de los años apenas había hecho minúsculas modificaciones en el rostro de la persona que causo pesadillas a muchos aprendices.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto Annabelle. -Comentó Shion, antes de acercarse a la madre de Set . Acto que ninguno de los hombres presentes juzgaba prudente.

-Gracias a usted, patriarca por avisarme. -Realizó una humilde inclinación con la cabeza.- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-Pasa a mi despacho y ahi te explicare. -La mujer, vestida con una elegante pollera azul y una chaqueta de tweed a juego siguió al patriarca con un andar erguido.

-Iré a Acuario a revisar mis libros, a ver que encuentro de Lamia. -Informó Blaise, antes de alejarse del resto.

 _Casa de Escorpio._

-¿Que tan dificil puede ser para Arkanos ser ordenado? -Misha iba juntando los libros que su hermano tenía tirados por todos lados. Tenia entendido que había sucedido una emergencia, pero eso no era justificativo para semejante lío de libros.

Tomo todo libro que encontró fuera de sus estantes, incluyendo uno (que sabrán los dioses como llego ahi) que fue hallado bajo una de las cómodas donde su hermano guardaba los mapas celestes

-Enero-Febrero. -Misha estaba subida a una silla reponiendo los últimos libros sueltos-Marzo-Abril... Y tu eres ¿Que eres? -Miro el libro, no parecía ser del tipo que usaba su hermano. Las hojas estaban más amarillas- ¿Será de papá o de otro guardián de Escorpio? -Abrió el libro y comenzó a revisarlo.-Son papiros... O lo fueron alguna vez. -Paso las hojas, algunas estaban en griego antiguo y en idiomas que fue incapaz de reconocer- Esto es castellano. -Se bajó de la silla- Terminare de ordenar esto y se lo daré a Arkanos.

 _Habitación_ _._

Misha tenía el libro misterioso sobre el escritorio, podría jurar que sintió la voz de una mujer diciéndole que se lo llevara con ella y no lo perdiera de vista. Abrio una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó un modesto pañuelo azul cuadrille. El pañuelo y su contenido provenían de la misma persona: Set Saint Clair o también conocido como Set de Géminis.

Dentro había una pequeña planta que se negaba a morir, era una pequeña flor silvestre Set se la había dado un día que se cruzaron en el retorno al santuario.

Recordaba muy bien la timidez de Set y su torpeza para iniciar la charla, aunque luego esta fluyó con normalidad una vez dado el primer paso.

-¡Misha!

-Ya voy. -Guardo la flor y el pañuelo en el cajon, tomo el libro y salio de su cuarto.

 _Sala._

-¿Salir?

-Si, Shion quiere que revisemos cualquier posible lugar donde este esa cosa.

-¿Que cosa? -Misha observó a su hermano, aun sostenía el misterioso libro en sus manos.

-Mira... Mish, si ves a Set. -Dejo salir un suspiro-Alejate de él.

-¿Por qué? Set es un chico adorable y gentil.

-Actualmente esta poseido por un ser monstruoso llamado Lamia y si aparece en el santuario estarás en grave peligro.

-¿Como paso?

-Al parecer Set tocó un libro que tenía a Lamia apresada. Esta saltó del libro a su cuerpo -En eso pareció percatarse del libro que tenía su hermana- ¿Y eso?

-Estaba bajo una de las cómodas donde guardas mapas... -Arkanos lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo, no era suyo el libro. Ese libro era...

-Misha, de aquí salió el monstruo que se apoderó de Set. -Tomó la mano de su hermana- Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo al patriarca.

 _Templo._

-No eres muy conversadora.-Lamia se paró delante de Algieda, a una prudente distancia del alcance de sus brazos. Ya había cometido el error de acercarse y la mayor le había estrellado contra los barrotes, las consecuencias de esa imprudencia había concluido en una nariz rota y un fuerte apretón en el cuello.- Supongo que si preguntaras por "eso"... Te responderia… Aunque no se, debido a su anterior comportamiento.

-¿Eso?

-Si, la sombra que perturba a este chico. -Sonrió cruelmente deleitándose con las memorias del chico- la que lo arrastró fuera de la cama hace dos noches y por poco lo mete en el sótano. -Amplió su sonrisa- De no ser por Cefiro, vete a saber que le hubiera pasado ahí abajo.

-¿Que es?

-No se, pero es algo tan fuerte que es capaz de hacer que un dorado pase noches en vela sentado en un rincón de su cuarto -Levantó su muñeca y observó el rosario- Apretando desesperadamente un rosario, esperando que su calvario termine de la misma forma que empezó: de la noche a la mañana

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Cefiro?

-Al parecer, en horario de guardia, bajo a ver como estaba Set. -Se miró las uñas distraída, como si eso no fuera de gran interés- cuando eso lo sintió soltó a Set. -Miro a la mayor- Este chico está realmente atormentado, tiene tanto miedo a esa cosa que teme a lo que pueda pasar si les cuenta.-Algieda apretó los dientes esa bastarda parecía encantada con el sufrimiento de Set.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

-Por que eso puede ayudar a que consideres las cosas...

-¿Que cosas? -Algieda la observó con absoluta desconfianza- ¿Que baras que piense?

-Tal vez, consideres un acto de piedad matar a Set... Lleva 10 años aborreciendo el hecho de haber nacido. -Algieda apretó el barrote, si la tenía a su alcance la estrellaria de nuevo contra estos- lo separan de sus padres, lo obligan a casi no respirar, lo maltratan en todo sentido de la palabra y asesinan a su hermano por su culpa. -Sonrió encantadora- Este chico está lleno de angustia y lamentaciones, es hermoso. -Hizo una mueca de puro placer, la cual parecía grotesca en el dulce semblante natural de Set- Aunque lo que no entiendo es porque no odia... Yo odiaría a todos y todo.

-Ya lo haces... -Replicó Algieda, sacando una risa del ente. Risa que perduró por varios minutos hasta que percibió algo que captó su atención. -Es ella... ¿Así que quieres a tu pequeño ángel…? -Miro a Algieda con burla- No te muevas de ahi, linda, ya regreso.

 _Casa de_ _Cáncer_ _._

Annabelle estaba de pie en medio del corredor cubierta por su cosmos dorado, Cefiro y los otros aguardaban tras los pilares. La mujer sostenía el libro contra su cuerpo. Esperaba sinceramente que el plan funcionara, mientras tanto habían dejado a Aioros y Misha al cuidado de Shion. No se pensaba arriesgar a que Lamia se apoderara del cuerpo de la chica e intentara matar al bebé.

-¡Que vieja estas! -El comentario burlón llegó acompañado de pasos ligeros- Estas peor que la última vez que te vi.

-Callate Lamia, mi hijo por el libro -Le observó de una manera fría y casi distante a las palabras que transmitía- ¿Te parece el trato? -Una parte de ella quería saber que eran las marcas en su cuello y la nariz.

-¿Acaso me crees idiota? -Sonrió burlona- He venido a matarte, vieja perra. -Informó mientras elevaba el cosmos del chico.

 _-_ _Mamá._

 _Dentro de su mente Set_ _abrió_ _los ojos y se_ _soltó_ _del agarre de "Misha". Al sentir el cosmos de su m_ _adre su mente regresó a la lucidez que opacaba la "Misha" que estaba con él. La Misha que lo besaba y le hacía delirar de una manera poco "correcta"._

 _-_ _No dejare que le lastim_ _es_ _-_ _Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, deseaba tanto olvidar la terrible realidad que había dejado que su juvenil corazón se impusiera sobre su mente… Pero había un punto que su mente y corazón coincidían. Ese punto era el único ser amado que èl no le había quitado_

 _-¡NOOO CRIO MALDITO!_

-¿Acaso no sabes que las madres son el primer gran amor de sus hijos? -Annabelle se acercó con andar elegante- Set jamas haria daño a su propia madre, esperaba que no me hubieras usado -Miro al ente de rodillas que intentaba en vano retomar el control de Set. El cabello del chico cambiaba constantemente de color- Gran error, querida, grave error. Yo en tu lugar me hubiera utilizado. De esa forma Set, jamás se revelarí su madre a fin de cuentas, mi hijo hace lo que yo le digo -Miro hacia un costado- Cefiro. Arkanos -Los hombres salieron veloces de su escondite y sujetaron al menor. Que comenzó a patalear y retorcerse en el desesperado intento de liberarse.

No solo tenía que hacer frente a Set, si no también liberarse de esos dos hombres despreciables.

En uno de los movimientos, su mano rozó el libro y Set quedó estático. Para luego relajarse por completo.

-¿Que paso? -Cefiro recostó al menor en el suelo, su cabello volvió a ser castaño- ¿Y Lamia?

-Aquí dentro. -Les mostró el libro, mientras colocaba los sellos sagrados que Shion le había otorgado.

-Tenemos que averiguar el paradero de Algieda. -Informó Céfiro, mientras Set abría los ojos lentamente. -¿Donde esta Algieda?

-Creo... Que en un templo, no se cual.

-¡Hay miles de templos en el mundo! -Bramo colérico Céfiro, Set pareció avergonzado ante las palabras del mayor.

-Puedo ir ahí... Si veo a donde voy, no necesito saber donde esta el lugar. -El mayor dejó salir un suspiro, la mirada del menor transmitía una profunda vergüenza y arrepentimiento por actos que no tenía la culpa.

 _Casa de Sagitario, Unas horas_ _después_ _._

Aioros estaba cómodamente sentado en brazos de su madre, para él no había mayor placer que el otorgado por estar en brazos de mamá con una mamadera.

-Céfiro, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que pasó -Volvió a decir, al notar la expresión meditabunda de su conyugue. Observó de reojo a Aioros y su carita de placer al casi estar terminando su leche con miel. -¿Enserio Lamia creyo que podria atacar a Anabelle? -Dejo salir una pequeña risa burlona- Es una estupida. Por Alá, es una idiota con todas las letras.

-Pareces tan extrañada como ella. Me refiero a Ana… Ella también pensaba lo mismo. -Miró a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Mira a Aioros -El hombre miró a su hijo atentamente, preguntando internamente qué tenía que ver- Esa cara solo la pone cuando yo lo alimento, te apuesto que si le hacemos elegir ira gateando hacia mí.

-¿Y eso por que? Pasa tiempo también conmigo.

-Por que soy su madre y los hijos siempre le dan prioridad a mamá. -Miró al caballero- ¿Oh acaso no entraste a una casa en llamas a sacar a la tuya? -El hombre dejó salir un suspiro al recordar ese evento cuando solo tenía 5 años.

-Ella dijo que Set jamás la atacará porque una madre siempre es el primer amor de su hijo. -Y por que según ella, Set siempre hace lo que le dice.

-Eso es de Freud, complejo de Edipo, se supone que es una etapa del inconsciente.

-Entonces este es mi competencia. -Tomó el piecito de Aioros y le causó una leve cosquilla.

-Céfiro -le miró fijamente a los ojos- tu y Aioros son mis lindos bebes… No son competencia ninguno del otro, los amo a los dos por igual.

-Si ese es el caso -Le beso en los labios- Luego quiero pasarme de la línea en mi complejo de Edipo...

-Aioros te esta mirando feo -El mayor observó al bebé, siempre ponía mala cara cuando se besaban y él estaba de por medio.

-Mejor me cuido de él, si así se pone por besarte -Miró a su esposa divertido- ¿Que me pasara cuando se entere como se hacen los bebes?

-Eres un idiota -Algieda dejó salir una risa ante las palabras de él.

 _Despacho de Shion._

-Aun no me explico cómo es que ese libro salió de la bóveda -Observó el objeto, Anabelle había colocado un sello de Athena entre las hojas. Para que cuando Lamia lo tocara le fuera imposible salir de ahí. Ahora otros tres sostenían las tapas cerradas.

-En teoria solo tu puedes ir a Star Hill, aunque como bien sabemos si algún caballero se lo propone llega también. -Anabelle le observo atentamente- Tienes un traidor entre las filas o algo más pudo haberlo hecho.

-Te refieres a lo que "persigue" a Set. -Shion dejó salir un profundo suspiro, no sabía si ese ente era verdadero o solo señal que la locura estaba manifestándose nuevamente en un caballero de Géminis.- Quédate en el santuario esta noche, mima un poco a tu pequeño ángel…

-Se llevó un buen susto esta vez. -Concluyó la mujer.- Supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo de mimarlo...

 ** _Continuará._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad los OC.**

* * *

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia._

 _Disfruten en capitulo final._

 _Lobunaluna._

* * *

Ayúdame.

Set despertó con la piel cubierta de un helado sudor a pesar de ya hallarse en primavera. Dentro de dos días sería su cumpleaños y cuanto más se acercaba ese día peor eran las pesadillas. Le encantaría no soñar por esas fechas, bueno realmente no le gustaría soñar ningún día del año.

Hace unos días atrás, antes de iniciar con las tradicionales pesadillas de su hermano, había soñado con Lamia. Había soñado que esa bruja se metía en el cuerpo de Algieda, de nuevo después de dos años, e intentaba por todos los medios desgarrarle el cuello con largas uñas. Soñaba que corría desesperado por el santuario y que no podía valerse de su cosmos.

Al llegar a la doce casas se encontró con los más grandes observando el cuerpo de Blaise y Arkanos. Recordaba que estos le agarraban y sujetan su cabellera jalándola hacia atrás dejando a la vista su vulnerable cuello. Siempre se despertaba cuando Lamia apoyaba su puntiaguda uña en su garganta.

Se sentó en la cama y dejo salir un profundo suspiro, dudaba mucho poder dormir luego. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y busco ropa que ponerse...

 _ **Escaleras de Géminis.**_

-¿Pesadillas? -Set se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con Arkanos- Me toca guardia. Aunque con gusto aceptare la oferta de reemplazo.

-Nunca me ofrecí a cubrirte.

-No caíste... -Arkanos se sentó junto al menor- Creo poder alegar que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te pasa.

-Te escucho.

-Pesadillas con Abel -Set le miró fijamente ¿Tan obvio era que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas?- Mira Set... No eres el único que no pega un ojo en estas semanas.

-Tu lo encontraste... -Pero yo siento cada segundo de su agonía.

-Sí, pero... ¿Sabes lo que pasa? -Set le miro- Que cada vez que llegan estas fechas, me doy cuenta que si hubiera insistido... Tu hermano me hubiera dicho que pasaba -Set llevo su vista al cielo como toda respuesta- Y ahora el...

-Estaría aquí -Set le miró con profunda pena, quería decírselo a alguien… Necesitaba contárselo a alguien- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? -Arkanos asintió- "Yo te libero".

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo último que le escuche susurrar en mi mente… -Bajo la mirada- "Yo te libero"...

-¿Entonces si se suicidó? -La cara de pocos amigos de Set le hizo arrepentirse de la pregunta.

-¿Sabes lo que es la instigación al suicidio?

-Creo que es cuando alguien alienta a otra persona a quitarse la vida. -Arkanos hizo una mueca, cada tanto se le daba por hablar con el caballero de Flecha. Este siempre decía que cuando ya no fuera obligatorio, buscaría la forma de estudiar leyes en la universidad.

-Es un crimen, en algunos aspectos es considerado asesinato.

-Espera... -Arkanos le miró aterrado y sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Acaso Set le estaba insinuando que alguien había manipulado a Abel? No, no lo estaba insinuando... Lo estaba asegurando.- Yo no vi a nadie… -Pero si vi las marcas en las muñecas y en el cuello. Abel peleó por su vida al final, no quería morir.

-Hay muchas formas de entrar y salir de Géminis -Set le miró, capaz si se lo plantea de esa forma- y créeme... Esa noche, alguien asesinó a mi hermano -Arkanos guardo un profundo silencio tras esas palabras.

-Perdóname... -Set le miró confundido, no entendía la razón de esa palabra.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? No sé de qué esperas que te perdone, si no has hecho nada malo.

-...por no salvar a tu hermano. -Sonrió suavemente ante esas palabras.

-Arkanos, jamás te culpe por lo de Abel... -Set miro a atentamente a los ojos, se notaba la verdad en ellos. Para Arkanos fue como observar agua cristalina... Un oasis que aliviaba la culpa que cargaba desde esa noche- Pero si te sirve... Te perdono. -Arkanos sonrió levemente ante esa palabra. Desvió la mirada y observo el firmamento, no lo iba a decir en voz alta pero esa palabra fue la última puntada que cerró la vieja herida...

-Set...

-Luego de tres años… -dejó salir un suspiro- Veo que no importa que hubiéramos hecho, todo seguirá igual.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Seguimos callándonos... Como yo me callo ahora -Le miró atentamente, había una súplica en su mirada- Ayúdame, pero tú solo... No involucres a los demás.

-¿Ayudarte en qué...?

-Vamos a otro lado para hablar...

 _ **Habitación principal de Géminis.**_

-Esto sí que es un cuarto -Soltó Arkanos, para luego recibir el ruido del pestillo como respuesta. -¿Por qué cierras con llave?

-Para estar seguros...

-¿Seguros de que? -Observo las manos de Set, estas temblaban en señal del claro terror que poseía al chico.

-Lo que te diga, se queda entre nosotros...

-Set...

-Si le dices a alguien... No irá por ti, irá por Misha. -Arkanos apretó los labios al oír la mención de su hermana- Si yo le cuento a Shion, matara a Blaise... ¿Entiendes? -Set sin duda comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tenido el momento de debilidad en las escaleras.

-Set ya me trajiste hasta aquí... No te eches para atrás. -Arkanos se paró frente al más joven- Habla de una vez, es claro que necesitas compartir la carga...

Ya salió el sol cuando Set terminó contarle toda la verdad a Arkanos. Desde lo que había pasado en tiempos de su maestro, pasando por el incidente del espejo y concluyendo con lo ultimo horas atrás (un intento de ahogarlo en el baño, siendo salvado por un mensajero de Shion).

Arkanos permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios formando una fina línea. Set había alegado un ligero catarro en la reunión para excusar su tos acuosa... Aunque si lo ponía desde la perspectiva real entendía que esa tos no era otra cosa más que los pulmones de Set expulsando el agua.

Muchas cosas empezaban a tener, tristemente, sentido.

Había tanto que se explicaba con la presencia de esa "sombra"... ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie la hubiera notado? Sencilla respuesta, estaban enfocados en una posible depresión de Set. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente.

-¡Auch! -Set se frotó el brazo damnificado- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Agradece que no te meto las agujas escarlata, pedazo de idiota. -Set le miró sorprendido, mientras el rubio claramente se contenía- ¡HICISTE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ÉL QUERÍA! -Set le miró perdido- ¡AISLARTE DE TODOS! -le miro molesto- ¡Esa cosa te quiere solo y te entregaste en bandeja de plata!

-Tengo miedo... Arkanos ¿Acaso tu no? -El guardián de escorpio se contuvo el insulto. No podía culpar a Set por temerle a esa cosa no luego de saber que:

*Su maestro comenzó a maltratarlo física y psicológicamente días después del primer encuentro con esa sombra.

*Que atormentaba a ambos hermanos diciendo cosas terribles en sus oídos cuando intentaban dormir.

*Que el primer hueso severamente fracturado de Abel había sido cortesía de esa sombra, dado que el menor se interpuso entre él y Set.

*Que no hubo noche que no intentara convencer a uno y al otro que tenían que matarse entre ellos.

*Que noches antes de la muerte de Abel habían planeado contarle a Céfiro.

*Que el ataque sufrido en las ruinas había sido obra de ese ente, el cual lo tuvo completamente paralizado contra un pilar para golpearlo salvajemente hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Y que sin duda... Uso lo de la golpiza a Set, para lograr que Abel se suicide. Abel había sido arrastrado a una vorágine de culpa por ese ente (quien seguramente puso la silla y la horca a disposición del menor).

Set tenía motivos de sobra para temer... Pero él. Arkanos de Escorpio, no era Set.

Su amigo necesitaba de alguien fuerte para que le ayude a tolerar esa carga. Y ahí estaba él, el más impensado en las doce casas, aceptando lo que sin duda era su condena a muerte si no resolvían el problema antes de que empeorara más.

-No, Set. No tengo miedo -Dijo tras abandonar sus pensamientos- ¿Sabes por qué?

-No.

-Porque tengo un idiota de casi 18 años cuidándome la espalda. -Puso su mano sobre la corta cabellera de Set y la revolvió un poco.- Estoy seguro que podremos resolver esto... -Le dedico una de sus patentadas miradas de hermano mayor- ¿Por qué no viniste a mi antes?

-Tenía miedo… -dijo mientras apretaba su puño y la cruz del rosario dentro de este.

-Ya no temas... Ahora sabes que cuentas conmigo -Le informó en un tono ligeramente narcisista- Y como soy el mejor... Ten por seguro que resolveremos todo.

-Tengo tu palabra de que no le dirás a nadie -Arkanos hizo una mueca, había sonado más a afirmación que pregunta.

-Sí, la tienes. -Sabía que si Set depositaba su confianza en él, no podía traicionarlo contándole a Shion.- No le diré a nadie, pero prométeme que si las cosas se salen más de control, de lo que ya lo están, le dirás al patriarca.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien, ahora ve a prepararme el desayuno que tengo hambre. -Set se levantó con una pequeña risa infantil y se dispuso a sacar el seguro a la puerta.

Arkanos se quedó mirando la puerta abierta, una vez saliera por esta... No habría retorno. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y salió por esta. Decidido a salvar al único gemelo que quedaba en Géminis.

No había podido salvar a Abel, pero si salvaría a Set.

Con esa idea en mente, emprendió el camino hacia un nuevo día. Con la esperanza de cambiar el futuro y detener lo que fuera que ese ente planeaba.

 _ **Cocina.**_

-Me enteré que iras a Esparta…

-Si, Shion asintió dos cosmos débiles por allí y quiere que averigüemos de qué se trata.

-¿Averigüemos?

-Blaise y yo. Partiremos en unos días...

-Espero que encuentres algo interesante en Esparta. -Soltó en tono burlón, Set le miró de reojo quería fingir que no había pillado el doble sentido- Y si es posible, que te mantenga muy entretenido y lejos de mi hermana.

Set dejo salir un suspiro y miro el modesto calendario… Estaban próximos a la fecha de la muerte de su hermano, no solo se aproximaba su decimoctavo cumpleaños, si no que se acercaban al quinto aniversario de la muerte de Abel.

Lo que fuera que encontrará en Esparta, deseaba que le hiciera olvidar esas lúgubres fechas. Le diera un motivo para mirar hacia el frente sin temer al futuro.

 _ **Bosques de Esparta, una semana después.**_

-Desde que estamos aquí, que no he sentido ningún cosmos… -Blaise le miró- Salvo el tuyo…

-Puede que sea una exploración en vano, pero agradezco el estar lejos del Santuario.

-Si tú lo dices… -El ruido de pisadas hizo que mirara sobre el hombre de su primo, una criatura de cabellera índigo apareció entre las ramas y fue a chocar contra Set.

-Niño… ¿Estás bien? -Set se arrodilló junto al niño que lloraba y temblaba, le faltaba la ropa por encima de la cintura. Algo dentro de él disparó sus alarmas, junto a los gritos mentales de la criatura que le hacía contemplar más de una escena por demás perturbadoras.

-¡VA A MATARLO! ¡COMO MATÓ A MAMÁ…! -Grito el niño entre llantos- ¡VA A MATAR A SAGA!

-Sígueme Blaise. -Set se alejó corriendo, siendo seguido por Blaise. Podía escuchar en su mente, a cada paso, los gritos de terror desesperados de la otra criatura.

Sin saberlo daba inicio al plan maestro de su peor enemigo.

Fin


End file.
